la revolucion magica
by jorge itziar
Summary: los magos se an cansado de esconderse y quieren revelarse al mundo pero no todos estan de acuerdo con ellos . un grupo de amigos uye en un campamento y vive numerosas aventuras luchando contra la catastrofe magica que ahora se vive. este mundo ,criaturas y la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a j.k rowling
1. Chapter 1

hola chicos, este es el comienzo de este fan fic espero les guste como ami me gusta escribirlo y mientra la historia avanza las cosas se vuelven mas interesantes, este es un presagio es como algo que paso, en un futuro después del principio de la historia léanlo y verán que les va a gustar el fan fic también no solo soy yo shenelopefan, es co-autora de este fic porque ella me ayuda a corregir y me da ideas y termina haciendo mis capítulos en un cap mucho mas interesante sin embargo este primer cap solo lo hice yo,a partir del 2do ella interviene y creo que se nota, bueno disfrútenlo y comenten también si les gusta agregenlo a favoritos por favor si... :D

_joe lestrange_

* * *

1

Presagio

Se oían ruidos. Tal vez era solo un animal, o tal vez algo mas, ahora podían esperar lo peor, las cosas ya no eran lo mismo desde que dejaron Hogwarts, incluso aun cuando lo abandonaron las cosas ya estaban demasiado mal.

De pronto vieron algunas figuras acercarse hasta ellos, podrían ser… quizá, no, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados para buscar personas en los bosques, a menos que no fueran "purificadores", que fueran algo mas, o algo menos, cuando la figuras estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se dieron cuenta, eran carroñeros, seguro caza recompensas, pensaban igual que los purificadores pero ellos eran inferiores , quizá mestizos a los que les habían dado alguna oportunidad, no lo sabían, la realidad es que estaban allí, acorralados por seis carroñeros, o eso pensaban ellos, hasta que supieran realmente cual era su nombre. Entonces los chicos sacaron sus varitas, poniéndose en guardia, uno de los "carroñeros" dio un paso al frente, traía las ropas sucias y desgastadas, parecía lo que los muggles llaman un "vagabundo", pero no estaba sucio, era delgado pero no estaba desnutrido, tenía un físico atractivo y el cabello largo, entonces dijo en un tono altanero.

"bien, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

"lo sentimos" dijo Jorge en un tono burlón "no sabíamos que el bosque estaba ocupado. Pero no se preocupen, nosotros ya nos íbamos "dio media vuelta.

"no lo creo, niño idiota" le respondió el carroñero.

Jorge cerró los ojos como si estuviera relajándose pensando en algo muy divertido, metió la mano en su morral que llevaba colgado y tomo una pequeña esfera de cristal.

"no hay necesidad de problemas" les respondió Alord "de hecho, tenemos asuntos sin resolver… Jorge" y miro al chico con una mirada de complicidad, Jorge tomo la diminuta esfera y la lanzo en el aire mientras decía "diviértanse", entonces hubo una explosión pero solo era aire, que un momento más tarde se transformo en un tigre hecho de las hojas que yacían en el suelo, aunque asustados, a los carroñeros no les fue difícil lanzar un par de hechizos que lo consumieron.

Corriendo en un bosque de arboles separados y no muy gruesos. Su rostro, expresaba temor, seguidamente volteaban la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a los personajes que los perseguían.

"¡Bombarda!" grito Alord apuntado con su varita hacia atrás. De esta se produjo un destello de luz que provoco una detonación parecida a la de una bomba.  
Tres de los seis personajes con ropas sucias y desenmarañadas pero igual, con varitas, cayeron noqueados por el estallido que se produjo tan cerca de ellos.  
"¡Desmaius!" "¡Desmaius!" gritaron respectivamente cada uno de los otros dos jóvenes y uno de estos hechizos dio contra un árbol y el otro alcanzo a uno de los perseguidores que callo aturdido haciendo tropezar al otro que venía detrás.

"¡Queda uno "grito uno de los chicos mientras seguían corriendo . y Jorge que no logro aturdir a el perseguidor dijo "yo lo derribo" y alzo su varita hacia atrás se giro , se detuvo, y grito "!fumus!"Y se produjo una nube de humo que se extendió alrededor de el ultimo misterioso perseguidor y esperando atinarle agito de nuevo su varita y dijo "!levicorpus!" y mientras la nube de humo se dispersaba el extraño sujeto era alzado en el aire por los tobillos "!desmaius!" volvió a gritar el chico, y el sujeto callo aturdido hacia atrás.

Ya no había nadie que los estuviera persiguiendo, ya no había sujetos extraños que quisieran asesinarlos pero aun así los tres jóvenes seguían alerta con las varitas arriba, esperando el próximo ataque.

Después de unos pocos minutos los tres jóvenes empezaron a caminar rumbo a su campamento, los arboles medida que se acercaban eran más angostos y cada vez mas separados, entonces el camino comenzó a descender y por fin uno de los chicos hablo.

"creo que no eran muy astutos" sugirió Uriel.

"Tal vez" concluyo Jorge.

Caminaron por algunos minutos y después llegaron a un campamento con solo dos casas alzadas. Una chica estaba sentada en el suelo con los pies cruzados y varita en mano, llevaba unos jeans y camisa azul, el cabello recogido y castaño, su nombre era Naomi y estaba frente a la fogata tratando de calentarse un poco, aun era temprano, pero el día estaba nublado y hacia demasiado frio. Se levanto de el suelo y les dijo con un tono serio.

"¿y bien, como están las cosas?"

"hay que recoger el campamento" respondió Alord.

"¿los han descubierto?"

"seis carroñeros. No fue difícil derribarlos, pero no dudo que haiga mas."

" mi hermana me ha mantenido al tanto de algunas cosas, las cosas en América empeoran o eso pareciera, las cosas han cambiado pero no drásticamente como esperábamos, parece que alguien está retrasando a los revolucionarios, alguien o algo, están haciendo cosas terribles a la vez, de alguna forma es una tercera guerra, y no solo la tercera guerra mágica, también es mundial, los muggles han sido controlados, hace un rato estaba hablando con mi hermana y al parecer, solo lo altos funcionarios, los ambiciosos que son la mayoría los están ayudando y no tienen necesidad de ponerlos bajo el maleficio imperius"

"son unos tontos" comento alord "ellos no saben que en cuanto a los "purificadores" ya no les sirvan mas, los asesinarán o los esclavizaran que es aun peor."

"También han empezado a distribuir Algunos trolls. Ya han distribuido algunos grupos en las montañas, pero solo se eso. Y creo que si los gigantes se les unieron una vez…."

"lo harán de nuevo" termino Jorge "con el ministerio caído creo que podrán hacer lo que sea y si les hablan con paciencia tendrán más de su lado, pero los centauros no. Ni la gente del agua. Ahora que kingsley y los demás han desaparecido no se qué vamos a hacer"

"A dónde iremos?" pregunto Uriel

"Hay que regresar" sugirió Jorge

"No por ahora" dijo alord "primero tendremos que ponernos bien informados. Despierten a Chantal y a perla."

Más tarde a la hora del crepúsculo, las tiendas estaban recogidas y todo el equipaje ya todo listo para marcharse. Ya entonces habían planeado ir a una montaña que perla conocía.

"Miren" comenzó a decir alord "tu hermana esta en argentina (señalo a Naomi), Mauricio en Hogwarts. Mitzi y Paola en México. Abra tiempo para decidir a quién iremos a ver primero pero por lo mientras necesitamos un lugar seguro más bien necesitan, yo hoy tengo que partir, iré por noticias, espero volver a encontrarlos, mientras huyan todo lo que puedan y manténganse aun más apartados del mundo de lo que ya están."

"Pero, no te puedes ir, te necesitamos" le dijo Naomi.

"ya es hora de que parta, he estado el tiempo que tenía que estar con ustedes, he estado lo suficiente como para darles todo lo que necesitan por ahora, no lo hagas más difícil Naomi."

Alord se echo a correr mientras los otros amigos lo observaban, el por ahora había sido su mejor arma contra la catástrofe que ahora se vivía en el mundo mágico, contra la gente que quería purificar la sangre mágica y a ellos querían eliminarlos, él era el más experimentado pero ahora había partido girando sobre sí mismo yendo a un lugar que los otros no sabían, evidentemente alord sabia muchas más cosas que ellos, este era el principio de su viaje solos, hace apenas unas semanas que habían dejado su vida muggle y algunos meses que habían escapado en la ultima resistencia de Hogwarts y más tarde haber participado en un complot contra el ministerio.

Entonces todos se tomaron de las manos guiados por perla que pensaba solamente en la montaña igual que los demás, entonces contaron hasta tres.

Giraron sobre sí mismos.

Casi en ese instante un troll de montaña pasaba por ahí, solo esperando una presa para cazar y se quedo mirando fijamente el lugar donde unos instantes antes los seis amigos habían desaparecido. ellos ahora estaban lejos de ese lugar huyendo, pero así no es como comienza nuestra historia, todo parece comenzar de alguna manera algún tiempo atrás, cuando algunos de ellos no sabían que eran magos, cuando tres de ellos ya estudiaban en hogwarts,cuando otra persona era su amiga y los había traicionado, todo antes parecía ordinario para muchos muggles, incluso para muchos jóvenes brujos, tiempo atrás cuando personas con pensamientos tontos conspiraban contra la paz que se había creado en el mundo mágico cuando Harry Potter y sus amigos acabaron con lord voldemort, pero esas personas no se rindieron e hicieron planes maléficos para purificar una sangre que era imposible de hacerlo y estaban dispuestos a hacer todo con tal de eliminar a las razas inferiores a ellos, ahora tu, acompáñame a descubrir lo que aun no se ha contado de esta historia, lo que nos falta por saber de como personas llamándose a ellos mismos los "purificadores" casi acaban con el mundo que ahora conoces.


	2. el Comienzo

2

"El Comienzo"

Es difícil saber cómo comenzó todo esto en realidad. Porque "esto" puede significar muchas cosas. Pero antes que nada, hay que comenzar por el principio. Y ahora la cuestión es, ¿Cuál es el "principio"? ¿Al "principio" de qué nos referimos? Bueno, este es el principio de nuestra historia o más bien uno de los principios más importantes para que la historia pueda llegar a comprenderse.

Jorge Silva era un chico de la ciudad de México, que había vivido normal y tranquilamente los últimos 11 años de su vida, conociendo por magia únicamente aquella en la que leía en sus libros. El asombro por este muchacho, esa magia tan conocida de "Harry Potter" era todo lo que le llenaba el corazón.

Las personas tienden a leer por el hecho mismo de imaginarse dentro de las historias. A las personas les gusta leer sobre personajes que ellos quisieran ser o mundos en los que quisieran vivir. Pero la idea de que esos mundos puedan rodearlos o esos personajes cobrar vida, es una idea absurda en este mundo. Hasta que un día, a Jorge le llego su carta de Hogwarts.

Claro que, al principio no se convenció por completo. "Tal vez" pensó tirándola al cesto de la basura "Es una mala broma, o un juego con buenas intenciones". Pero con el correr de los días, las cartas seguían llegando, insistiendo cada vez más. Jorge seguía creyendo que era una broma, que alguien estaba jugando con sus pasiones, hasta que una noche, cuando volvió de la escuela, se encontró nada menos que una lechuza en la ventana de su cuarto, sosteniendo un pergamino blanco en el pico.

No podía creer a sus ojos, pensaba una y otra vez, "Hogwarts solo acepta a alumnos de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. ¿Por qué me enviarían una a mí?" Pero Jorge no sabía que el mundo era diferente a lo que él pensaba. Cuando abrió la carta llevaba una invitación que Jorge se sabía de memoria. Pero también algo más… Otra carta aparte, explicando ciertas razones por las cuales había sido aceptado en el colegio. La carta decía lo siguiente.

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Estimado señor Silva:

Es una lástima informarle (pero claro para él no era ninguna lastima) que la sociedad mágica de México está pasando por algunos problemas y han ocurrido algunas dificultades con los institutos mágicos en América por lo cual los jóvenes magos de todo este continente serán distribuidas en las diferentes escuelas de magia y hechicería que hay en el mundo.

Mis mejores deseos.

Albert Poblet.

Ministro de magia (México)

Por último, había un papel más pequeño que le comunicaba lo que se hallaba dentro de morral que llevaba la lechuza de color crema, atada a la pata: un paquetito de papel madera con polvos flu, un total de 50 galeones para el viaje, y unas piedritas de nombre extraño para Jorge (traemdos) que tendría que tomar cada semana por que tenían un efecto traductor de lenguaje.

Han pasado dos años desde aquel día. Nadie podría imaginar que las cosas pudieran cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Al principio, no era más que felicidad. Millones de jóvenes magos de América, pudieron vivir su sueño de ir a un colegio ubicado en el resto del mundo. Colegios sobre los que sólo podrían imaginar al leer libros.

Jorge y muchos otros magos, compraron sus útiles en el Callejón Diagon y pudieron conocer a la famosísima Hermione Granger, la responsable de que los libros de Harry Potter terminarán en las librerías muggles. Jorge jamás había imaginado que esos libros de Harry Potter, que él sólo leía por placer, terminarían siendo parte de su material de estudio para la materia Historia de la Magia.

Y él no estaba solo. Cuando viajó en el expreso de Hogwarts, desde la plataforma 9 y tres cuartos, él creyó que estaría solo. Había muchísimas escuelas de hechicería en el mundo ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que encontrara a alguien como él? Miraba a su alrededor y sólo veía británicos. Terminó sentándose en un compartimiento en dónde sólo cabían cinco personas. Y estaba solo. El tren arrancó y se alejaba de la estación de King Cross lentamente. Comenzó a sentir miedo de ser el único americano en Hogwarts ese año, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado entró en el compartimiento y se sentó en silencio. Jorge la observó curioso, ya que la chica lo miraba fijamente.

"Escuché que eras de América ¿Eso es cierto?" preguntó ella, sonriendo. Jorge asintió lentamente. La chica le extendió la mano "Hola, soy Naomi Castillo. Soy de Argentina y comienzo con mi quinto año"

"Mi nombre es Jorge Silva. Soy de México" Jorge le dio la mano a Naomi "¿Es tu quinto año? ¿O sea que Hogwarts hay estudiantes americanos desde hace cinco años?" preguntó él, haciendo las cuentas con la edad de ella.

"En realidad, hace ya diez años que la comunidad mágica de América pasa por problemas. La noticia no se ha filtrado al mundo muggle por lo que veo" Naomi se rio un poco, y sacó una rana de chocolate del bolsillo "¿Quieres una rana de chocolate? Es que he comprado demasiadas creo que no me las acabaría sola"

Jorge tomó una "¿Hay más como nosotros?" preguntó, mordiendo el chocolate.

"Pues hay más en Hogwarts. Oí que más de los americanos fueron enviados a Francia, Italia y Alemania en su mayoría. Otros pocos a Portugal y Grecia."

"¿En qué año están?"

"Pues, yo conozco a algunos" agregó Naomi, poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta del compartimiento "¡alord! ¡Aquí hay lugar!"

Del pasillo, entraron tres personas. Un chico de expresión seria y alto. Una chica sonriente de piel morena y expresión infantil, otra chica de cabello atado en una cola con una gran mandíbula, y detrás de ellos, con aspecto más tímido, aunque robusto y de cabello corto. Los tres se sentaron.

"Ella es Chantal, viene de México "explico alord, señalando a la de expresión infantil.

"Hola" saludó Chantal sonriendo.

"Ella es Perla, también de México" alord señaló a la chica de cabello atado en una cola. Esta sonrió y dijo:

"Hola.

"Y él…" dijo alord comenzando y después puso una expresión curiosa "!quien eres! "

Perla se rió y Chantal le explicó a Jorge "A él lo encontramos vagando en el tren. es de Venezuela"

"Soy Mauricio" dijo el muchacho, su voz sonaba muy aguda.

"Pues, yo soy Jorge, de México y también es mi primer año"

"cada año, nosotros buscamos por el tren a personas de América"dijo Naomi, entonces callo un momento y dijo "donde se metieron Gregorio y Uriel?"

"Ya vendrán" le respondió alord.

"A que no te lo podías creer ¿Verdad?" comentó Naomi.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Jorge.

"¡Qué Hogwarts era real!" chilló alord sacudiendo sus manos.

"Creo que ninguno podía" murmuró Naomi "Es como un sueño. Yo aún no me lo creo"

"Es cierto, es un verdadero sueño que estemos aquí" agregó Jorge.

"Tengo una pregunta" dijo Mauricio, alzando la mano.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Naomi.

"Ustedes ya llevan más años aquí que nosotros cuatro" dijo Mauricio, señalando a los demás "Cuando recibí mi carta, prácticamente vine a Londres en pocos días, ¿Pero qué pasa luego?"

"¿Luego de qué?" preguntó Perla.

"Luego de terminar este año. O sea, tengo que volver a casa, quedarme aquí o…" Mauricio fue interrumpido por Naomi: "Claro, eso. Hay reglas para eso"

"¿Reglas?" preguntó Jorge.

"Alord, tú eres el mayor, te sabes bien las reglas" dijo Naomi.

"Pues… son simples en verdad. Hay un conjunto de habitaciones preparadas para los americanos cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Ahí pueden quedarse en las vacaciones de Navidad o durante el verano" comentó alord.

"¿Y qué hay de nuestras familias?" preguntó Mauricio.

"Pueden visitarlas mediante polvos flu" dijo "Sin embargo, la regla establece que no pueden quedarse más de tres días hasta que terminen de cursar el séptimo año"

Hubo un silencio prolongado en que los jóvenes americanos se miraron entre sí.

"Entonces no podemos irnos por demasiado tiempo para que la noticia de que hay problemas con la comunidad mágica americana no se difunda en América" dijo Jorge después de unos segundos.

"La captas rápido, Jorge" dijo Naomi "El ministerio quiere mantener las cosas en bajo perfil, por eso los magos de América aún no están informados, solamente los altos funcionarios de allá"

"Será complicado" dijo Mauricio.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Chantal.

"Mantener el secreto por mucho tiempo" siguió el muchacho robusto.

"Mientras tanto" dijo Naomi, poniéndose de pie "No hay nada que podamos hacer. Sólo esperar a que ese momento llegue. Si es que llega".

"Cambiando de tema" dijo Jorge, juntando las manos "¿De qué casa son ustedes?"

"yo de Slytherin". Dijo Naomi

"Griffindor , septimo"dijo alord

"peeves a veces les dice cosas feas a los estudiantes nuevos pero deben ignorarlo" dijo ALORD.

"¿De qué casa seré?" se preguntó Jorge mirando el horizonte lejano.

"Yo te veo como un Slytherin" le contestó Naomi con una sonrisa.

Hacen ya dos años de aquella conversación. Pero ahora el mundo es algo completamente diferente a lo que aquellos jóvenes se imaginaron que sería.


	3. capitulo 3

hola hoy les vengo por fin con el capitulo tres ...

nos vemos la semana que biene ;) por favor comenten

_joe lestrange_

* * *

3

Una historia muy corta

Y

Cosas misteriosas

Podría decirse que las cosas en cierto modo pasaron muy rápido después de aquella conversación en el tren. El sombrero seleccionador coloco a Chantal y a Mauricio en Hufflepuff, mientras tanto Perla y Jorge, fueron colocados en Slytherin, siendo recibidos por Naomi, que amablemente les apartó un lugar en la mesa de aquella casa. Comieron una agradable cena, tan genial como se la imaginaban. Pescado frito, carne de ternera asada, pollo hervido, cerdo horneado, papas crocantes y saladas, grandes cantidades de verduras al vapor, pan de diferentes clases, cualquier tipo de salsas, y muchas otras cosas que los alumnos engullían con gusto. Jorge y Perla comieron con ganas, observando en la mesa de Hufflepuff a Chantal y a Mauricio hablando con algunos chicos. Luego, mágicamente, la comida desapareció y el postre se materializó en todas las bandejas doradas. Helados de cualquier sabor (literalmente cualquiera), tartas, panqueques, dulces, mermeladas, budines, chocolates de distintos tipos. Todo iba más allá de lo que podían soñar.

Los alumnos fueron guiados a las salas comunes cuando acabó la cena. El tumulto de gente, los retratos que hablaban, los numerosos pasillos. La sala común de Slytherin seguía estando en las mazmorras, pero se veía tan genial como lo esperaban. Esa noche, cuando todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus camas durmiendo, había uno solo que se quedó observando la luna durante mucho tiempo, intentando no despertar jamás de ese hermoso sueño mágico. Jorge estaba tan feliz de estar en Hogwarts, el colegio de su sueño. Sin embargo, esa felicidad podría no durar tanto.

Jorge y Perla se habían vuelto un poco más unidos desde que la había conocido hace dos años ya que tenían los mismos horarios. Se encontraban con Gregorio y Chantal en Herbolaria, Encantamientos y Pociones. A Naomi, que estaba en el equipo de _Quidditch, siempre se la encontraban en los desayunos o en la sala común._

Los estudiantes americanos no eran del todo marginados, pero no faltaban algunas miradas de desdén o de desprecio de aquellos británicos de familias de "orgullosa sangre pura", como se burlaba siempre Jorge. A Naomi no le tenían tanto odio, porque ya había estado mucho tiempo allí, aunque a ella le daba lo mismo, ya que a veces se escabullía para ir a ver a sus amigos americanos. Para resumir, era más fácil contar a las personas que no los detestaban. De todas formas, los magos americanos se mantenían ignorándolos.

A mitad de septiembre, en una clase de Encantamientos, que era compartida por los alumnos de Hufflepuff y de Slytherin, estaban aprendiendo el encantamiento _Incendio,_ para prenderle fuego a una hoja de papel. Jorge estaba en el fondo del salón, sentado con Perla y delante de ellos, estaban Gregorio y Chantal. Jorge fue el primero en lograrlo, a Chantal y a Perla les costó un poco más, pero les funcionó y Gregorio ni siquiera lograba que salieran chispas de su varita. En un momento, el profesor _Flitwick salió del salón para responder a un recado y los alumnos tuvieron un momento de distensión. Perla estaba canturreando una canción, mientras que __Chantal __le dijo a Jorge que lo único que extrañaba de América eran los tacos. _

"Yo no sé mucho sobre América pero tengo un tío que vive allá" dijo un chico de Hufflepuff, que estaban escuchando su conversación. Él era uno de los pocos que se interesaban por América. O al menos, no los discriminaba. "¿Cómo es su gobierno mágico?"

"Pues la verdad yo me voy enterando de que esto es real, así que no sé mucho sobre el gobierno mágico de América" comenzó a decir Perla, cuando una chica chocosa de Slytherin la interrumpió, levantando una ceja.

"¿O sea que eres sangre sucia?" dijo con una expresión de asco "¡Pero que desagradable!"

"Yo no le veo nada de malo" le contesto Jorge "Además, Lizabeth, deja de decir idioteces, tú ya lo sabías, sólo querías una oportunidad para señalarlo. Así que si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor cállate. Créeme que nos harías un gran favor" Jorge siempre había odiado a Lizabeth, una "orgullosa sangre pura".

Ella se rio y dijo "Por lo que veo, América tiene sangre muy corriente… igual que tu madre"

Jorge se puso de pie de un salto con una mirada agresiva y alzó su varita, apuntando directamente a la nariz de Lizabeth. Ella sólo lo miró entre asustada y desafiante.

"No veo ningún inconveniente con América cuando Gregorio está cerca de ti, y menos con su madre" le contestó Jorge sin bajar la varita, sabiendo que Lizabeth tenía alguna clase de enamoramiento por Gregorio "Sabes… a veces siento que algo malo te pasa o definitivamente te dan una poción de "extrema estupidez" cada noche… y será mejor que de ahora en adelante te ahorres tus comentarios, al menos de que quieras un hechizo muy doloroso".

Una varita se acercó a la oreja de Jorge y alguien dijo "Yo no creo que eso pase" Jorge volteó y vio como Chantal y Mauricio se acercaban sacando sus varitas, mientras otros chicos de Slytherin hacían lo mismo, y pronto diez varitas se apuntaban unas contra las otras. La tensión en el ambiente aumentó. Perla se quedó sentada, sin saber qué hacer.

‒"¿Qué es lo pasa ahí?‒ preguntó el profesor Flitwick, que había entrado en el salón de repente. Todos bajaron sus varitas con rapidez y fingieron que no había pasado nada, pero de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas de obvio desprecio. Sobre todo Lizabeth a Jorge. Sin embargo, en cuánto salían de aquella clase compartida, ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada.

Las clases en Hogwarts pasaban como si nada. A Naomi le iba bien, aunque le costaba un poco Runas Antiguas y Alord estaba cada vez más preocupado por los EXTASIS. El período escolar tenía tres vacaciones, las de invierno, pascua, y las de verano. Las vacaciones de invierno eran las que coincidían con Navidad. En esa época, Perla y los demás se iban a la casa especial para que los americanos se hospedaran, que quedaba cerca del Caldero Chorreante, mientras Jorge y Naomi se quedaban en Hogwarts. No se quedaban demasiadas personas durante las fiestas, la mayoría de los magos que odiaban a los americanos se iban, así que los que quedaban podían estar en las mismas habitaciones sin querer lanzarse hechizos entre sí. En pocas palabras, Jorge y Naomi se la pasaban explorando el castillo.

"Hace varios años que estoy aquí, y aún no me he cansado de caminar por este lugar" decía Naomi, cada vez que ingresaban a alguna habitación, con los bolsillos repletos de dulces y tartas de melaza. Jorge se divertía jugando ajedrez con Naomi, o se sentaban cerca del fuego a hablar de las personas que extrañaban en América, lo que solían hacer, o lo bueno que era estar en Hogwarts en ese momento.

Las vacaciones de verano en cambio, todos los americanos se quedaban en su casa de hospedaje, que estaba hechizada para tener siempre tantas habitaciones como fueran necesarias, sin hacer crecer el aspecto de la casa por fuera. En todo el colegio, había alrededor de treinta y cinco americanos. Algunos años menos, otros más. Para poder convivir, hicieron votaciones para elegir a dos encargados del lugar. Jorge y Naomi fueron votados dos años seguidos para hacerse cargo de todo lo que sucedía allí. A veces recibían ayuda de Alord, el mayor de todos. Más que cuidar que los alumnos siempre estuvieran allí antes de las diez de la noche, asegurarse que no se pelearan entre sí, era bastante agradable estar a cargo de allí. Siempre trataban de organizarse entre sí para juntarse, así que cada noche del verano hacían fogatas y cantaban canciones. Los fines de semana que casi todos estaban ahí, excepto aquellos que iban a visitar a sus familias, hacían juegos y actividades. A veces apostaban con cartas y normalmente los castigos eran encantamientos de cosquillas. Tenían permitido por el Ministerio hacer magia, siempre que estuvieran adentro de la casa.

Un día del primer verano Jorge y Perla estaban intentando hacer unos panques, pero sinceramente les estaban quedando… horrendos.

"Puedo arreglar esto" dijo Perla cuando los habían sacado del horno y estaban más que chamuscados.

"Pues ¿Qué esperas?... Inténtalo" le contestó Jorge con tono burlón.

Perla agito su varita varias veces sin resultado, pero entonces decidió hacer un movimiento un poco más brusco y de repente, un destello de luz inundó la habitación y todos los restos de panque y lo que se hallaban cerca habían salido disparados hacia todos lados. No solamente había quedado un gran desastre en la cocina, sino que Jorge y Perla comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente, ya que tenían pedazos de panque en la cabeza y en la cara.

"Oigan chicos, quería preguntarles…" Naomi entró a la cocina y dejó de hablar para quedarse viendo la escena hace unos instantes provocada. Como era mayor, Naomi se encargaba de que todo estuviera siempre en orden, así que miro a los dos chicos con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Qué pasó?"

Perla señalaba a Jorge con una expresión de preocupada "Él me desafió a hacerlo" Jorge negó rápidamente. Fue automático, los tres comenzaron a reír.

Cuando frenaron, Naomi siguió "Bueno, les diré lo que venía a decirles, ¿Conseguirán empleo o se quedaran aquí todo el verano?

"Yo sí" afirmó Jorge.

"Yo igual" contestó Perla.

"Está bien. Más tarde saldremos a dar una vuelta… para que limpien todo esto" señaló a su alrededor y salió de la habitación.

Naomi les ayudó a conseguir empleo, recomendándolos de varios lugares. A Jorge lo puso a trabajar en una cafetería junto a ella y Gregorio, mientras Alord ayudo a Perla y a Chantal a conseguir empleo en una pequeña empresa de arquitectos como asistentes o a veces limpiaban y hacían cosas sencillas. Así, se pasaban el verano trabajando y luego gastando su dinero en el Callejón Diagon, además de todos aquellos momentos en los que simplemente estaban juntos. ´

El último día de ese verano los chicos prepararon sus cosas para el siguiente curso y despidieron a Alord, que ya se había graduado este año e iba a tratar de encontrar empleo en el Ministerio Americano como auror. Tendría que irse al atardecer por la chimenea de polvos flu que había en la casa. Jorge, Chantal y Perla le prepararon un pastel y Gregorio le compró un chivatoscopio nuevo, que Alord aceptó con gusto. Cantaron algunas canciones y se divirtieron hasta que se hizo la hora en que Alord tenía que irse.

"Bueno, ya falta poco" anunció en voz alta "Pero antes… Naomi, Uriel. Son los mayores, necesito hablar con ustedes"

Naomi y Uriel se miraron entre sí, no esperaban que Alord quisiera hablar. "Pues dinos" dijo Uriel.

Alord miró de reojo a Jorge, Perla, Chantal y Gregorio y dijo "Aquí no, en privado"

"Está bien" dijo Naomi, poniéndose de pie. "Vamos"

Alord se fue con Uriel y Naomi a un cuarto de arriba, dejando a los demás solos y en un silencio incómodo.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido?" preguntó Gregorio.

"No sé" dijo Chantal.

"Eso es extraño" siguió Perla "¿Tú qué crees Jorge?"

"No lo sé" Jorge seguía mirando la escalera por la que sus amigos se habían ido "Pero algo pasa"

Esperaron a que volvieran, pero sólo bajó Naomi, diciendo que Alord ya se había ido. Cuando Jorge le preguntó de qué habían hablado, ella sólo evitó el tema y los mandó a hacer otras cosas. Todos hicieron como si nada hubiera sucedido, de todas formas, ya comenzaban las clases otra vez, era mejor no tener problemas entre ellos.

Al comienzo del segundo año fue para todos normal, se dio lugar la ceremonia de selección, la cena, y por primera vez Jorge había viajado en los carruajes de los thestrals. No podía verlos claro. Ninguno de ellos podía, a excepción de Naomi, quien no quiso decir por qué sí podía ver a las criaturas que tiraban de los carruajes. Todo marchaba normal, las clases, el Quidditch, los profesores, los nuevos americanos que llegaban. Hasta que un día, se encontraron con Peeves, el afamado_poltergeist_ de Hogwarts, quien con una sonrisa burlona comenzó a hablar.

"¿América con problemas aún, eh ? Si yo fuera ese ministro de magia… ya los habría sacado a todos a patadas" rio "Con todo eso a mí no me extrañaría que Voldy regresara y todo por culpa de…" Pevees fue interrumpido por la profesora Mcgonagall.

"Pevees si no te callas, te cerraré el pico yo misma"

"Perdóneme, profesora" sacó un monóculo de su bolsillo trasero, se lo puso en su ojo derecho, cruzándose de piernas en el aire, y siguió "Pero creo que estos chicos tienen el derecho a saber lo que pasa en su propio continente"

"Yo también lo creo, pero sabes que no es el momento apropiado, ahora vete, porque nunca tomas en serio nada."

"¡Perdóneme profesora, pero nadie me decía eso en 1998 cuando Hogwarts me necesitaba, cuando destroce a cientos de mortífagos, fue por mí que ahora conocen Hogwarts!.."

Entonces a Peeves se le atoró la lengua y vio a la profesora Mcgonagall apuntándole con la varita.

"Y si no tienes nada mejor que hacer… ¡LAR-GA-TE!"

Pevees muy ofendido aun sin poder hablar, se fue, no sin antes lanzar un par de bombas fétidas que traía en un pequeño morral, y junto con él la multitud que se había reunido para presenciar aquella escena, se fue. Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada de lo que Peeves acababa de decir, pero la idea de que algo extraño sucedía comenzó a crecer en ellos.

Llegó Navidad y nevaba de manera increíble. Jorge y Naomi paseaban por un corredor haciendo levitar una cuchara, cuando de pronto, oyeron algunas voces que provenían de un aula en desuso, lo cual era extraño, ya que se suponía que no debía de haber nadie allí. Los dos chicos se escondieron en una esquina en dónde no daba la luz del sol y prestaron atención.

"Estamos esperando demasiado" decía una voz de mujer "Esos malditos no merecen estar aquí, además todos esos muggles inmundos, ¡Debemos actuar ahora!"

"No, tenemos que esperar" dijo un hombre "… No podemos darnos el lujo de que nos descubran, esto debe esperar un poco más… son once años de trabajo no lo echaremos a perder solo por desesperación. Necesitamos más gente." Luego sólo se oyó un portazo. Cuando Naomi y Jorge sintieron que era seguro salir, vieron que el salón estaba vacío.

Así las cosas cada vez eran más extrañas en el colegio, pero al parecer ni en El Profeta ni en ningún otro medio de comunicación mágica se alertaba de que estuviera pasando algo extraño, y menos aún se sabía de los problemas de América. Cada vez, los chicos americanos tenían más sospechas sobre que les estaban ocultando algo. La próxima vez que estuvieron todos juntos, Naomi y Jorge les contaron a los demás lo que habían oído.

"¿Se han dado cuenta?" — les decía Chantal mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de Huffelpuff, alejados un poco de los demás, ya que recientemente habían tenido una pelea con Lizabeth en la que Perla y ella habían dejado a un lado las varitas y habían utilizado los puños.

"¿De qué?" le contestó Uriel, que observaba a Jorge y a Gregorio jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico.

"Pues de que los de Slytherin se traen algo entre manos, cada vez los veo más sospechosos."

"¿Apenas te has dado cuenta?" le contestó Naomi "Además no solo los de Slytherin. Créeme, yo soy de Slytherin y no me cargo nada entre manos, he visto que han estado viendo a más personas, incluso he visto a algunos Gryffindor andar con ellos por ahí, en secreto."

"¿Qué aremos si pasa algo?" preguntó Perla.

"¿Algo como qué?" contestó Chantal.

"Pues no lo sé, no creo que se traigan nada bueno planeado y creo que es mejor estar bien preparados" sugirió Perla.

"Pues si hablamos de combate, nosotros en vacaciones hemos practicado bastante, de hecho creo que tal vez estemos listos para realizar un patronus" dijo Jorge, moviendo su reina, tratando de salvar a su rey.

"No, me refiero a un plan, no solo vamos a agitar la varita a diestra y siniestra, tenemos que planear que pasaría después" lo corrigió Perla.

"Pero, por favor" los atajó Gregorio, que en ese momento su reina derrumbaba al rey de Jorge haciendo un ruidito de cerámica rota "Creo que os estáis apresurando demasiado, yo no creo que tramen nada, y si lo hacen, no es de muy buena educación meterse en asuntos que a uno no le incumben"

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio y luego sonó la campana, haciendo que cada uno partiera a sus clases.

"Nos vemos" dijeron todos casi al mismo tiempo. Perla se fue con Jorge, Chantal con Gregorio y Uriel con Naomi. De todas formas, las cosas extrañas y curiosas no dejaban de suceder. La última de estas cosas tan raras de estos últimos dos años fue la que se dio en la final de Quidditch. Era un clásico, Gryffindor contra Slytherin y el clima no los favorecía para nada. Naomi estaba con Perla y Jorge, en cualquier momento, ella tendría que entrar en el campo a jugar en su puesto de buscadora.

"¡Está lloviendo muy fuerte!" gritó Naomi a Jorge, mientras se acomodaba las antiparras especiales para la lluvia "¡No veré nada!"

"¡Creo que recuerdo un hechizo! Recuerdo que Hermione lo uso con Harry" Jorge sacó su varita y apunto a los lentes de lluvia de Naomi "¡Impervius!" e hechizo dio resultado y Naomi tenía un mejor panorama de la vista.

"¿Eso no es trampa?" preguntó Perla.

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando" dijo Naomi, antes de irse corriendo a jugar.

A la mitad del partido ya iban 130 a 70 a favor de Slytherin, Jorge tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño. No quería perderse ni una pizca del partido así que espero a que terminara para marcharse. Como todos lo esperaban, Slytherin gano can una puntuación 150 a 100, más los puntos de la Snicth atrapada por Naomi. Ella la sostenía en algo, sonriendo al público que gritaba su nombre.

Jorge quería esperar a felicitarla, pero ya no se aguantaba, así que le dijo a Perla que iría al baño. Fue lo más rápido que pudo y cuando venía de regreso, pasó a un lado de unas chicas de segundo de Ravenclaw, que se habían quedado en el castillo, ya que no les gustaba mucho el Quidditch. Jorge sólo las conocía de vista, así que las saludó con la mano. Y cuando eso pasó, la puerta que daba con el pasillo se abrió de golpe y los tres se escondieron detrás de una armadura para no ser vistos.

"¡Yo no puedo permitir esto en mi colegio!" gritaba reclamando la profesora Mcgonagall a la profesora Corniel, de clases de vuelo "¡Perdóneme, pero eso se llama traición! ¡Eso es inaudito!"

— perdóneme profesora pero no entiendo de que me está hablando usted, además me ofende demasiado con sus acusaciones falsas.

Pues es eso lo que a mí me han informado, y le advierto de una vez…

No me advierta nada, yo no tengo la menor idea de quien haiga sido esa persona tan chismosa pero no pienso quedarme aquí parada, no pienso hablar con quien no sabe escuchar.

Las cosas, y usted lo sabe, cada vez son más difíciles, y está bien le creeré, pero no retirare mis sospechas.

En ese momento, el profesor Ruffus de "magia terrestre" iba a cruzar el corredor, pero vio a las dos brujas discutiendo y puso una expresión de terror junto con una pequeña risa burlona y se fue antes de que alguien más pudiera verlo.

Cuando las brujas se retiraron las dos chicas de Ravenclaw y Jorge salieron de detrás de la estatua.

—¿pero que fue eso?—pregunto Jorge

—no lo sé —le contesto una de las chicas llamada mariana.

—lo más extraño…—siguió la otra chica llamada cesia— fue el profesor de "magia terrestre", es como si hubiera visto un fantasma… solo se esfumo.

—¿pero que significa?—dijo jorge

—no lo se— dijo mariana.

—pero sea lo que sea— dijo cesia.

—ES MUY EXTRAÑOOO— dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo y von eso, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

Cuando jorge regreso no dijo nada por que vio a todos muy contentos y en la sala común se armo una fiesta en grande, pareciera que por un momento se habían olvidado de sus diferencias, pero ellos no escuchaban algunos mormullos contra Naomi , como "he visto mejores" o " solo quiere presumir" e incluso "bebió algo".

El resto de las clases pasaron normales, la copa de las casas fue de ravenclaw, aunque el año pasado gano Slytherin. Chantal había decidido tomar adivinación y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, perla ruinas antiguas y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Mauricio adivinación y estudios muggles y Jorge alquimia y cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

El resto del verano paso muy rápido aunque de igual manera divertido como el pasado y ya los amigos estaban listos para empezar un nuevo año que tal vez sería el más interesante, peligroso y angustiante de sus vidas.


	4. Chapter 4

hola amigos, esta semna les traigo el capitulo cuatro estos ultimos tres capitulos han salido muy bien gracias a la cooperacion de una amiga genial ella es naomi! y se le atribuyen creditos de este fanfiction por el apoyo :3 bueno leanlo espero que lo disfruten es un capitulo muy interesante y no olviden dejar comentarios.

_joe lestrange_

* * *

Capítulo 4

Curso incompleto y una revolución mágica.

"_DETIENEN A CINCO JOVENES MAGOS POR HACER MAGIA FRENTE A LOS MUGGLES_

_En la noche de ayer, han detenido a cinco jóvenes brujos del colegio Durmstrang, por hacer uso indebido de la hechicería frente a los muggles. Al parecer, según testigos, era una noche tranquila en una cafetería muggle en Rumania, cuando de repente, a casi todos los trastes les empezaron a salir pequeñas patas, y entonces se pusieron a bailar, asustando a los clientes. Unos instantes después la cafetería explotó, dejando a varios muggles heridos. Como si nada, se vieron a cinco jóvenes riendo en la calle, contemplando el desastre provocado._

_ "¿Qué fue según usted, lo que ha ocasionado este comportamiento de su parte?" le preguntaba nuestro reportero al líder de ellos, unos instantes antes de que se les mandara a los juzgados._

"_Pues la verdad, ellos se lo merecían, me estaban cansando con su irritante música muggle, y entonces decidí actuar. Eso es todo, yo no le veo ningún crimen a esto."_

_Los jóvenes, cabe decir que eran de familias mágicas y adineradas, han sido sentenciados a cinco meses en Azkaban por violar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Pero no son los únicos, recientemente hemos entrevistado a varias personas que viven en el mundo muggle, ellos los describen como hechos extraordinarios, pero se tienen informes de que cada vez hay más rebeliones en contra de los muggles. _

"_Estas atrocidades por parte de magos, están rozando el límite de lo tolerable" declaró el Ministro de Magia hoy "Estamos haciendo todo lo posible apoyando a la comunidad muggle y enviando a nuestra gente para que elimine los recuerdos de lo que ellos han visto"_

Cuando Naomi acabo de leer el artículo de El Profeta en voz alta para que alcanzaran a oír sus amigos, lo dejó encima de la mesa de Slytherin, esperando alguna reacción de ellos. Estaban en el Gran comedor, a la hora del desayuno. Naomi estaba de pie y con una expresión de preocupación, miró a los ojos de Jorge, Perla, Mauricio y Chantal que sólo le devolvieron un silencio incómodo.

"¿Lo ven? Esto es de lo que hablábamos la semana pasada. Esto va en serio, chicos. Se están revelando"

"Ya se han sabido de ataques así antes" Mauricio rompió el silencio de los chicos.

"Pero lo están haciendo demasiado obvio ¿No lo creen? Pienso que si van a hacer algo, lo harán pronto" dijo Chantal. Perla asintió.

"Sí. Y además, eso de lo que hemos hablado" continuó Naomi "Cada vez estamos más seguros de que puede haber una catástrofe y de que tenemos que estar cada vez más preparados, así que no nos tomaran por sorpresa. Supongo que han estado practicando los hechizos que les enseñé"

"Los hemos practicado" dijo Jorge, poniéndose de pie "Pero igual, tenemos gente de nuestro lado, y si algo llegara a ocurrir, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, y claro que ganaremos"

"No estés tan seguro" le respondió Naomi "Tal vez tengamos a los mejores magos de nuestro lado, pero aun así puede pasar algo que no que esperamos. Tenemos que ser cautelosos. No sabemos en quién confiar" Chantal, Mauricio y Perla los veían discutir, sin saber si intervenir o no.

"No podemos pelear entre nosotros, Naomi. Si algo llegara a pasar, sólo nos tenemos a nosotros" le advirtió Jorge, mirándola a los ojos.

"Él tiene razón" le dijo Perla a Naomi. Ella frunció la boca en una dura línea y suspiró:

"Lo siento, Jorge. Es que… estoy asustada. Si hasta El Profeta está diciendo que pasan estas cosas, no me imagino qué es lo que ocultarán."

"Si algo sucede, sucederá. Mientras tanto, no sirve de nada preocuparnos" Jorge dijo con una mirada segura, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naomi.

"Cállense, viene alguien" susurró Chantal, señalando a sus espaldas. Una chica de cuarto de Ravenclaw que a veces hablaba con ellos, se acercó. Jorge y Naomi se sentaron, pretendiendo seguir con su desayuno, aunque luego de esa discusión habían perdido el apetito. Mauricio pretendió que estaba mirando hacia la nada y Perla trató de esconder el periódico, mientras Mariana se sentaba, pero esta lo vio igual.

"¿Han visto El Profeta de esta mañana? Es muy extraño ¿No? Yo creo que pronto sucederán cosas"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Chantal.

"No lo sé… de todas formas, es mejor no hablar de ello" dijo Mariana "¿Puedo desayunar con ustedes?

"Si" respondió Jorge "Pero… ¿Dónde está esa chica con la que siempre andas? Tu amiga Cesia."

"Me ha dejado por Néstor… Ya sabes, ese chico de quinto de Gryffindor con el que sale. Se la pasan besándose y no tengo estómago para ese espectáculo a estas horas de la mañana" Mariana agarró una tostada y le untó algo de mermelada.

"Pero tú también tienes novio" le dijo Perla.

"Eso" dijo Mauricio "¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo te va con…? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Iván"

"Bueno, pero yo no me ando besuqueando con él en cada lugar" aclaró Mariana, sonrojada "En cuanto a cómo andamos… Pues no lo sé, bien, eso creo. Ahora se está preparando para las audiciones de Quidditch de Hufflepuff ¿Y cuándo son las de Slytherin?

"La semana que viene" contestó Naomi "Este año soy la capitana del equipo, y estoy muy emocionada por hacer las audiciones" Naomi trató de hacer una sonrisa, pero todavía se notaba que estaba preocupada por la discusión sobre las cosas extrañas que sucedían en el mundo mágico

"Yo también pienso entrar en el equipo este año" dijo Jorge "Me encanta el Quidditch, pero había estado demasiado ocupado, ahora ya tengo un tiempo libre"

"Seguro quedarás, eras el mejor en clases de vuelo" le dijo Mauricio.

"¡Qué bien!" exclamó Mariana, juntando las manos "Espero que tengas suerte". En ese momento, sonó la campana de la primera clase del día "Bueno, me voy. Tengo alquimia" y se alejó entre la multitud de alumnos de Ravenclaw que se amontonaban en la salida hacia el primer pasillo principal.

"Adiós" dijo Naomi sin mirarlos y se fue caminando lentamente hacia las mazmorras, ya que tenía clase de Pociones.

"Bueno, vámonos" Chantal apuró a Mauricio, ya que los dos eran de Hufflepuff. "Ya quiero llegar, a ver que nos tiene preparado Hagrid hoy"

"Solo espero que sea algo vegetariano" le comentó Perla a Jorge frunciendo el ceño, mientras se retiraban del lugar.

A la semana siguiente, se hicieron las selecciones para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Muchos chicos y chicas audicionaron, siguiendo todas las indicaciones de Naomi. Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron quedando eliminados, hasta que al final, Jorge fue elegido como cazador entre varias personas. Jorge fue felicitado por muchas personas mientras volvía a la sala común. Esa noche, cuando todos se hubieran dormido, Jorge fue despertado por unos golpecitos en la cabeza. Quiso gritar cuando abrió los ojos, pero una mano se lo impidió. Perla le tapaba la boca y Naomi iluminaba todo con su varita.

"Vamos" susurró Perla, indicándole que se levantara. Las chicas lo condujeron fuera de la sala común y corriendo por los pasillos del castillo en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la Sala de Menesteres. Entraron para ver que esta se había convertido en una confortable habitación, con un fuego encendido y varios sillones para sentarse. En el medio, había una mesa con vasos llenos de cerveza de manteca. Perla puso una caja en el centro de la mesa, mientras Naomi y Jorge se sentaban cada uno en un sillón.

"No me di cuenta de que traías una caja" dijo Jorge.

"Es que estaba oscuro" dijo Perla, sacando de adentro de la caja, un pastel de chocolate que decía "Felicidades Jorge"

"Es para ti. Felicidades por entrar en el equipo" dijo Naomi con una sonrisa, ante el sorprendido Jorge.

"Gracias, chicas" Jorge sonrió a las dos.

"Fue idea de Perla, ella hizo el pastel" le comentó Naomi, mientras que con su varita cortaba el pastel en porciones y las hacía levitar hasta unas servilletas. Comieron el pastel de chocolate con gusto, mientras reían o hacían hechizos para que el papel se transformara en una paloma voladora. Luego de unas horas, sólo quedaba medio pastel y los vasos de cerveza de manteca seguían llenos sólo porque la magia de la Sala de Menesteres los seguía llenando.

"Al fin un momento de relajación" Perla se desperezó en el sofá, con su vaso de cerveza de manteca en la mano.

"Es cierto, esto sí que fue buena idea" Jorge estaba sentado en el suelo, junto al fuego "¿Pusieron el hechizo Muffliato?"

"Lo hice al entrar" le contestó Naomi, abrazada a un almohadón negro "Y es cierto, Perla… esta fue una genial idea. Al menos por ahora, podremos disfrutar"

"¿Por ahora? ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Perla. Jorge también miró a Naomi. Esta abrió los ojos, como si la estuvieran poniendo incómoda.

"Chicos… puede que yo sepa algunas cosas que ustedes no. Pero no se las digo porque aún no es el momento indicado. Hay personas que no son de fiar, hay cosas que estoy segura de que pasaran, hay personas que volveremos a ver, pero no es el momento todavía" Naomi se puso de pie y como si nada dijo "Tenemos que volver antes de que amanezca"

Sin decir otra cosa, los chicos volvieron a la sala común de Slytherin y Naomi se fue a dormir de inmediato. Perla y Jorge se quedaron algunos momentos más hablando.

"¿Qué le pasará?" preguntó ella.

"En el verano, Alord la había llamado aparte junto con Uriel. Quizás les dijo algo importante" razonó Jorge.

"Pero si es tan importante, ¿Por qué lo oculta?" Perla se rascó un poco sobre la ceja "Se ve que la pone muy triste tener que ocultarlo. Se le nota en la cara"

"Supongo que si lo oculta, es porque sabe que si nos lo dice, haremos algo estúpido. Está protegiéndonos" dijo Jorge. Perla contempló hacia la nada por algunos segundos y luego dijo:

"Entonces no hay nada que hacer por el momento. Vámonos a dormir" los dos jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque no pudieron dormir mucho con su preocupación. Naomi los evitó durante algunos días, diciendo que estaba ocupada pero de todas formas, tenía que ver a Jorge en las prácticas de Quidditch. Una semana luego de lo que sucedió, cuando terminó la práctica, Jorge le dijo a Naomi que tenían que hablar.

"Jorge, ahora no quiero…" decía ella, tratando de irse, pero Jorge la interrumpió.

"Naomi, estuve hablando con Perla y decidimos que está bien que no nos hayas dicho eso que estás ocultando" Ante esas palabras, Naomi se quedó quieta y lo escuchó "Llegamos a la conclusión de que si te estás esforzando tanto por no decirlo, es que debes tener una buena razón. Y comprendemos eso"

"Estoy tan contenta de que piensen eso" Naomi sonrió con alivio "Es que… me han hecho prometer que no lo diría y las cosas están cada vez peor. No sé qué es lo que haré"

"Sólo debes confiar en nosotros" le dijo Jorge "Ya sabes que Perla y yo somos tus amigos. Nosotros te acompañaremos"

"Gracias, lo aprecio mucho" Naomi y Jorge se fueron caminando juntos a la sala común. Los próximos días, los chicos siempre se juntaban en las mesas del Gran Comedor o se veían en los pasillos entre clases. Perla, Chantal y Mauricio se habían hecho más amigos durante el año, Naomi siempre estaba regañando a Jorge sobre tácticas de Quidditch y Uriel se tomaba un tiempo para visitarlos a todos durante los tiempos libres. Ocasionalmente hablaban con Cesia y Mariana de Ravenclaw, Néstor de Gryffindor o Iván y su hermano Iván de Hufflepuff (estos chicos tenían primeros nombres diferentes, pero insistían en que los llamen Iván). Gregorio se había alejado de ellos y estaba casi siempre con la "orgullosa sangre pura" de Lizabeth. Todo parecía marchar bien.

Últimamente, no se habían informado sobre más accidentes de magos contra los muggles, pero cuando ese tema surgía, Naomi miraba hacia otro lado o seguía insistiendo en que practicaran sus hechizos de defensa. Jorge y Perla siempre practicaban juntos, así como Chantal siempre practicaba con Mauricio. Uriel practicaba con Naomi. A veces iban todos, o por grupos, a la Sala de Menesteres para practicar más tranquilos.

"¡Desmaius!" gritaba Jorge, agitando su varita, pero Naomi esquivó el hechizo a tiempo de devolver el ataque con un:

"¡Levicorpus!" los pies de Jorge se alzaron del suelo y el chico quedó cabeza abajo.

"Bueno, Naomi, has ganado este" dijo Perla, que llevaba la cuenta de los combates. Hasta ahora, Naomi iba cuatro ganados, Jorge dos, Perla tres y Chantal sólo uno. Uriel y Mauricio no vinieron porque sería sospechoso que faltaran los siete siempre a esa hora del día.

"¿Podrías bajarme?" dijo Jorge, quién todavía estaba en el aire.

"Winguardium Leviosa" Naomi bajó a Jorge con lentitud hasta el suelo.

"Eres muy buena con ese hechizo" le dijo Chantal.

"Sí…" Naomi tenía la mirada ausente y la voz triste "Alord me enseñó en el verano"

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Jorge.

"Se acabó la práctica por hoy" dijo Naomi, antes de irse sin decir nada más. Los chicos siguieron practicando hasta más tarde y luego fueron a buscar a Naomi, pero esta ya se había ido a dormir.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, todos habían decidido tomar los tres días que les daba el Ministerio para visitar América. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a sus familias, y esta era una oportunidad perfecta para pasar Año Nuevo allá. Mauricio fue a Venezuela, Naomi a Argentina y Jorge, Uriel, Chantal y Perla a México. Estando allá, mantenían en contacto a través de cartas. Así, se enteraron de que las cosas estaban empeorando. El ministerio de magia de América era casi inexistente, aunque todavía no había ninguna catástrofe.

Cuando regresaron de vacaciones todos estaban más que contentos por haber pasado un buen descanso, y muy relajados por cierto. Perla se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros, Naomi se había hecho un flequillo, Chantal tenía el cabello un poco más claro y los chicos se veían igual.

Se hizo enero y todos se organizaron para organizar una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Naomi. Ella cumplía diecisiete, la mayoría de edad, así que era muy importante. Se habían puesto de acuerdo durante las vacaciones y cuando volvieron al castillo, Perla le dijo que iban a practicar encantamientos en la Sala de Menesteres. Naomi fue confiada y en cuánto entró, encontró un gran número de serpentinas flotando en la sala, una mesa llena de postres, un reproductor de música y la sala se había transformado en un amplio vestíbulo con una pista de baile en medio de donde colgaban varias esferas de colores que encerraban una luz en su interior. Chantal y Uriel se encargaron de los hechizos Muffliato y Protego para evitar que los encuentren y se la pasaron toda la noche festejando. Naomi estaba muy contenta por la fiesta, ya que últimamente le sobraban razones para estar triste. Recibió algunos regalos, un nuevo juego de ajedrez y una vuelapluma de Jorge, una hermosa túnica de terciopelo rojo de Perla y otras cosas de los demás. A Naomi no le alcanzaban las palabras para agradecerles y abrazó uno por uno a sus amigos. Terminaron cuando ya era más de media noche, y salieron con muchísima cautela, cada uno a su sala común para no ser descubiertos por algún profesor.

A la siguiente noche después de la fiesta, cuando Jorge, Naomi y Perla regresaron de cenar, no encontraron a nadie en la sala común de Slytherin. Se les hizo extraño, ya que estaban ellos y tres personas más, que eran dos chicas de primero y un chico que también era de América, llamado Armando, aunque con él no solían hablar demasiado. Aunque era raro, no le prestaron atención a que faltara tanta gente. Jorge y Naomi se pusieron a jugar ajedrez con su nuevo tablero, mientras Armando se acercó a enseñarle a Perla como jugarlo.

"Naomi" dijo Jorge, de repente, mientras su caballo tumbaba a un alfil de Naomi.

"¿Sí?"

"El otro día estaba pensando sobre todo lo que está sucediendo. Y me di cuenta de que si necesitamos ayuda, aún hay gente en el colegio que nos puede ayudar."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Perla, mientras Armando acomodaba las piezas del tablero de ajedrez.

"Sabes no recordaba algo" continuó Jorge "Cuando estaba en clase de Historia de la Magia, surgió un tema sobre la Segunda Guerra Mágica y me acordé"

"¿De qué?" preguntó Armando. Los otros chicos lo miraron "Si no les importa que me meta" dijo luego.

"No pasa nada" dijo Naomi.

"Bueno, me acordé de Ted. Ted Lupin" dijo Jorge "¿Lo recuerdas? Resulta que va en cuarto grado, le hablé de nuestras sospechas. Dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos. Y al parecer, Trelawney no se equivocó.

"¿La profesora de adivinación?" pregunto Perla "¿Ella qué tiene que ver?"

"Bueno…" comenzó a decir Jorge "¿Recuerdas el día en que Hermione llego al callejón Diagon? Es decir, ella estaba de visita y dio una charla en Flourish & Blotts. Varios de los que estaban ahí pudieron hacerles preguntas sobre lo que quisieran"

"No, yo no llegue ese día" dijo Perla "Me hubiera gustado conocer a Hermione"

Entonces Jorge les contó que él le había preguntado a Hermione sobre cómo se le había ocurrido publicar los libros sobre Harry Potter.

"_Veras" dijo Hermione, respondiendo a la pregunta de Jorge "Después de la batalla de Hogwarts en 1998 pensé que esto podían saberlo todos, incluyendo a los muggles. Muchos en el mundo mágico admiraban a Harry y por eso mismo creí más conveniente que los muggles pudieran leer su historia, la historia del niño que vivió. Pero todo parecía difícil. Por más que yo fuera muggle, no iba a poder hacerme pasar por una escritora y hacer todos los deberes del mundo mágico, así que busque una mujer; una mujer con una historia interesante, una mujer fuerte y capaz. Fue así como me tropecé con Johan Rowling. En un tren que iba hacia Londres, ella me contó que iba hacia una entrevista de trabajo (otra entrevista de trabajo, para ser más exactos) y hablamos de muchas cosas. De repente, Johan me dijo que ella sabía quién era yo. Me sorprendí, porque ella me había reconocido del mundo mágico. Me dijo que era una bruja. Ella me dijo que también era una bruja, poco talentosa con la varita, pero buena con la pluma. Ella era de padres muggles igual que yo, así que se lo conté todo. Después nos pusimos de acuerdo y planeamos todo. Ella que ya me había contado su historia, podría ser la auténtica escritora de Harry Potter. De la historia y todo. Ya teníamos la historia de Harry solo faltaba hacer la historia de ella, de cómo escribió el libro por si tenía éxito. Decidí hablar con Harry y él me dio toda la autorización para ello, ninguno tanto él como yo decidimos aceptar el dinero que se ganaría con los libros de Harry Potter y se lo dejamos a Johan, ya que ella lo necesitaba. Le dimos el permiso de interrogar a magos y brujas que aparecían en ella incluyendo a Harry, a mi esposo Ron y mí. Así, ella tuvo acceso a los recuerdos de todos y entonces redactó Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. _

"_Pero…" interrumpió Jorge "Si el libro se estrenó en 1997,¿Cómo pudo hacerlo si tu llegaste a ella después de 1998?"_

"_Sencillo" contestó Hermione "Verás, cuando por fin tenía el libro para presentar y todo ya en 2001, me arriesgué y ella también. Usamos el giratiempo. Le explique cómo funcionaba y como debía usarlo. Ella me dijo que volvió en 1996 y le explicó todo a la antigua Johan que pareció convencida y entre las dos hicieron el resto. Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos la primera vez, Johan fue la que me explicó todo. Cómo habían rechazado el libro tantas veces y como finalmente lo aceptaron. Tuvimos suerte de que muchas personas estuvieran fascinadas con la historia, yo no me había percatado porque no estaba muy al tanto del mundo muggle desde que fue la batalla de Hogwarts. Johan fue reconocida como J.K. Rowling en todo el mundo e hizo la historia conocida. Para el epílogo, sólo usamos a la profesora Trelawney, que nos dio una profecía para el futuro."_

Cuando Jorge termino de contar lo que Hermione le había contado en el callejón Diagon aquella vez, Perla dijo:

"Wow, se ve bastante interesante" los demás no dijeron nada "Bueno, después de todo, Sybill no es toda una farsante"

A la mañana siguiente, después de la clase de Herbolaría, Jorge, Chantal, Perla y Mauricio fueron al Gran Comedor a almorzar. Allí se encontraron con Uriel y Naomi, que dejaron de hablar cuando notaron que tenían compañía.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Mauricio.

"¿Por qué esas caras largas?" Armando se acercó detrás de ellos y se sentó.

"Nada, chicos. No se preocupen" dijo Uriel, forzando una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la cara de preocupación de Naomi no los engañaba.

"¿Qué pasó, Naomi?" le preguntó Jorge, pero ella no lo miraba "¡Dinos!" Jorge la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió "¡Naomi!"

"Sólo hay una cosa para decir" interrumpió Uriel, separando a Jorge de Naomi "Tengan varita en mano, chicos"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Chantal "Dígannos qué está sucediendo"

"Uriel, por favor. Cuéntanos" pidió Perla ante su silencio.

"Ha llegado el momento para que lo sepan" dijo Naomi de repente, con los ojos cerrados "Iré a hablar con los demás" y con eso, se levantó y fue a la mesa de Gryffindor a hablar con algunos alumnos de allí.

"Armando, ven" ordenó Uriel.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Armando cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Uriel le dijo algo al oído que los demás no escucharon y luego asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente "Iré a avisarle a Cilke" y se fue a buscarla. Jorge estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Naomi para preguntarle qué sucedía, pero no pudo, ya que sonó la campana y la gente comenzó a amontonarse. Vio que Naomi se fue rápidamente con los de su curso a su clase de Encantamientos. Quiso seguirla pero alguien tiró de su brazo.

"Jorge, déjala. Nos dirá luego, te lo aseguro" Perla lo llevó hacia la otra dirección.

"Ok, vamos" dijo de mala gana. Su próxima clase era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, compartida entre los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor.

"Hoy practicaremos el hechizo paralizante" decía el profesor "Y de una manera muy diferente, y tal vez divertida ¿Alguien sabe que es un Diricawl?"

"¿Diricawl?" preguntó Jorge alzando la mano "Bueno, según sé, los muggles lo conocen como dodó. Es un ave incapaz de volar. Tiene plumaje esponjoso y cuerpo rechoncho. Tiene la capacidad de desaparecer en un estallido de plumas y volver a aparecer en otro lugar cuando es amenazado"

"Muy bien señor Silva, quince puntos para Slytherin. Bueno… hoy practicaremos con un Diricawl, veinticinco puntos para quien logre paralizarlo" el profesor se dirigió a la puesta y les dijo "Ahora, acompáñenme, por favor" El profesor los llevó hasta el jardín más cercano y les indicó:

"Allá hay un Diricawl, no puede desaparecerse aún. He hecho un hechizo para que él no pueda desaparecerse fuera de los terrenos del jardín. Cuando ustedes entren en el jardín su tarea será paralizarlo. Bueno, adelante, veinticinco puntos para el primero que lo paralice."

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Perla fue la primera en actuar gritando: "¡Muere!" lanzó un hechizo, pero antes de que le pudiera dar, el Diricawl desapareció.

Así se la pasaron unos 10 minutos, hechizos lanzados por aquí y por allá con el Diricawl desapareciendo cada vez. Fue una clase muy divertida, el Diricawl se apareció justo en las narices de una chica americana llamada Cilke, por lo que esta dio un grito y cayó hacia atrás. Armando y Jorge fueron los que lo inmovilizaron. Tres chicos antes habían fallado y justo en ese momento los dos gritaron "Petrificus totalus" y el Diricawl cayó de lado petrificado.

"Muy bien hecho, los dos, veinticinco puntos para Slytherin, ahora…" el maestro no terminó la frase porque en ese momento sonó la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall por todo el colegio.

"Todos los maestros ir al aula de profesores, por favor. Los estudiantes quédense en sus salones y no salgan. Urgente"

"Bien… quédense aquí ahora vuelvo" dijo el profesor y se encaminó hacia el aula.

Todos los alumnos tenían una expresión de preocupación, muchos murmuraban entre sí.

"¿Qué estará pasando?" decía una chica pelirroja.

"¡Qué miedo!" se escuchaba entre el fondo de la clase. Entonces, diez minutos después, sonó otra voz. Era un hombre y su voz era empalagosa.

"Todos los alumnos: presentarse en el Gran Comedor dentro de diez minutos, apresúrense"

Muchos se preocuparon más, otros salieron de las aulas despreocupadamente con una sonrisa burlona. Jorge, Perla y Armando se miraron entre sí, ellos ya sabían que algo malo sucedería pronto. Uriel y Naomi ya les habían advertido.

Salieron apresuradamente del aula, y se encontraron con varios alumnos de otras casas. Entre ellos, Ted Lupin que venía acompañado por Victorie Weasley, les dijo "Esto es de lo que me hablaban ¿Cierto?" Perla apenas alcanzó a decir que sí cuando más personas se pusieron en su camino. Iba tomada del brazo de Jorge para no perderse. Mientras bajaban unas largas escaleras de caracol, se tropezaron con Chantal que venía sola. A Mauricio lo vieron de lejos, más adelante, pero luego lo perdieron de vista.

"¿Quiénes son esos?" preguntó Perla a Jorge en voz baja, señalando a unas personas extrañas, paradas a ambos lados de los pasillos. Estos tenían capuchas negras y observaban a los estudiantes como si los estuvieran vigilando. En el camino, también se toparon con Cesia y Mariana que venía acompañada de su novio Iván y este de su hermano de igual nombre. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, vieron a Uriel estando bastante lejos y por último, Naomi se les acercó cautelosamente por atrás.

"Chicos, sigan mirando hacia adelante" murmuró ella. Perla y Jorge obedecieron. Naomi continuó "Esto lo he sabido por un tiempo, pero el Ministerio de Magia ha caído"

"¿¡Qué?!" se le escapó gritar a Jorge.

"Silencio" lo calló Naomi "Esas personas encapuchadas son los vigilantes de la nueva persona a cargo"

"¿Quién está a cargo?" preguntó Perla, susurrando.

"Aún no lo sé, pero debe ser muy poderosa, ya que no sólo derrocó a este ministerio sino también al de América. Esto es peligroso, chicos"

De repente, se hizo un gran silencio. El cielo del Gran Comedor se nubló de repente y todos vieron a un hombre de larga capa negra y una sonrisa desagradable entrar en el lugar y situarse en el frente.

"Bueno, por ahora ya saben lo que está pasando, así que saben que hacer" dijo Naomi por última vez, antes de que el desagradable hombre comenzara a hablar.

"Bienvenidos… colóquense por casas, por favor" pidió cerrando los ojos. Los alumnos se movieron rápidamente, ya que habían sacado las largas mesas de madera. Cuando todos se hubieron colocados en filas de sus casas siguió. Hablaba arrastrando las palabras y saboreando cada una de ellas "Hoy estamos a punto de decidir quiénes se unirán a nosotros en este nuevo régimen. Como sabemos, los muggles son la peor basura que le ha sucedido a nuestro mundo, pero seremos compasivos con ellos. Las cosas serán distintas de ahora en adelante y les digo lo siguiente para que tengan una idea"

Las palabras del arrogante anciano provocaron miles de gestos de rechazo y miradas de indignación, pero siguió él hablando con su asquerosa voz "Los sangre pura, siempre serán bienvenidos a nuestro lado" volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa desagradable que enseñaba toda su encía en vez de sus dientes. Alzó un dedo hasta la altura de su barbilla y siguió hablando con movimientos parecidos como si estuviera recitando un bello poema.

"Los mestizos, tienen un lugar con nosotros" adelantó su cuello, y abrió sus ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de lo emocionado que estaba "Pero, lamentablemente para algunos y afortunadamente para otros, aunque no lo vean aún… tendremos que… destruir a la escoria de cualquiera que sea su padre muggle…para ir limpiando nuestra sangre, claro" Otra vez volvió a sonreír. Jorge no se podía creer lo que les decían. A su lado, Perla hervía de la furia. Estuvo a punto de gritarle algo cuando Naomi lo detuvo:

"No"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Jorge y la miró. Pudo ver que ella se estaba conteniendo también.

"Aún no" dijo, con los ojos llenos de enojo.

"Los… sangre sucia…" siguió el anciano "No tendrán derecho a estudiar, serán contratados para los trabajos más insignificantes y solo podrán procrear con mestizos…sus padres de igual manera serán eliminados y, conforme vayan pasando las generaciones, su sangre se irá purificando. Y por último, la basura, los muggles… ellos serán simples esclavos… cuando nuestra sangre se haya purificado lo suficiente, entonces no servirán de nada y a cada quién se le asignaran los que sobren como mascotas o como lo prefieran"

Se hizo un minuto de silencio, mientras entraban otras personas en el frente y se paraban en filas detrás del anciano.

"Mira sus ropas" dijo Naomi "Son del Ministerio"

"Entonces ese viejo es…" comenzó Perla.

"Es el nuevo Ministro de Magia" terminó Jorge.

"Alord" murmuró Naomi, reconociendo a uno de los hombres que estaban detrás del viejo "Está vivo" dijo, suspirando de alivio.

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?" preguntó Jorge, pero Naomi no pudo contestar porque el nuevo Ministro dijo:

"Y ahora, los que estén de acuerdo con este nuevo gobierno, con la purificación, con nuestra revolución mágica… pasen de nuestro lado, por favor. No les conviene oponerse, ya capturamos a sus profesores y hemos tomado el Ministerio. Tanto este como el de América, un continente bastante fuerte, cabe decir. Pero ahora… es hora de extender nuestras ideas, ya es hora de que tomemos el lugar que nos merecemos, por encima de todos esos muggles. Así que vengan aquellos a favor"

Muchas personas comenzaron a avanzar hacia adelante, haciendo sonreír al nuevo Ministro. Entre ellas estaban Lizabeth, que era seguida por Gregorio.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Chantal, que le tomándole por el brazo, pero Gregorio se zafó en un movimiento brusco.

"Lo sabía" dijo Naomi, que junto con Jorge y Perla, estaban viendo la escena desde el lado de Slytherin. "Alord nos advirtió a Uriel y a mí sobre él, que no le tuviéramos confianza"

"¿Y qué hace Alord con ese anciano ahora? ¿Es que nos ha traicionado?" preguntó Jorge.

"No, todo es parte del plan. Por ejemplo eso, miren..." Naomi señaló hacia adelante. Allí pudieron ver que Mauricio estaba entre los que decidieron avanzar.

"Creí que era nuestro amigo" dijo Perla, decepcionada.

"No, eso es parte del plan. Mauricio será nuestro doble espía" le dijo Naomi "Ahora nos toca a nosotros"

"¿Nosotros?" preguntó Jorge.

"Sí, estuve esperando mucho por este día. Por eso los he estado entrenando. Deben dispersarse entre los que quedamos de este lado. Busquen quedar en los extremos. Algo grande se armará aquí" y en seguida, Naomi se fue. Jorge y Perla se miraron entre sí. Era obvio que tenían miedo, pero eran más valientes que eso. Se separaron y Perla se encargó de contarle todo a Chantal. Mientras pasaban los minutos, pocos estudiantes se quedaron lejos de los revolucionarios de "sangre pura".

"Felicidades a los que caminarán de mi lado" dijo el nuevo Ministro, mostrando esa sonrisa cruel nuevamente y luego se dirigió a los que no se movieron de sus sitios "Así que ustedes son los que se oponen"

"¿En serio crees que estaremos de acuerdo contigo?" gritó Néstor, desde el lado de los Gryffindor.

"¡No eres más que basura!" gritó Iván, el novio de Mariana.

"Un simple intento fallido de Voldemort ¡Qué vergüenza!" lo siguió su hermano Iván.

"¡Nosotros haremos lo correcto y tú, no puedes decidir quién muere y quién no. Todos aquí sabemos que eso está mal, y también que tarde o temprano vas a caer" gritó Uriel, que se había movido para quedar al fondo de la muchedumbre.

Mientras los alumnos gritaban cosas al nuevo Ministro y este sólo sonreír, Perla se estaba moviendo hacia adelante por la izquierda, Chantal por la derecha y Jorge por el centro. Chantal, por su parte, vio al chico que le había gustado por un tiempo en las filas de los "sangre pura" y sintió enojo. Desde donde estaba Jorge, pudo ver que al profesor Ruffus al lado de la extraña persona al mando. Eso le recordó a aquella discusión que había oído una vez, entre él y la profesora Mcgonagall. Quizás por esto le había gritado traidor. Más atrás podía ver a Alord, parado derecho y con su ropa de auror. Jorge intentó captar su mirada por algunos segundos, pero él estaba concentrado en otro punto de la multitud. Jorge se comenzó a preguntar qué harían ahora. Él ya había visto que Chantal estaba en el extremo derecho y Perla en el izquierdo y por lo que escuchó, Uriel estaba en el fondo.

"Jorge" Naomi apareció de repente "A nosotros nos toca el frente"

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Jorge.

"Esperamos" Naomi miró hacia el frente, con su vista fija en Alord "Espero que nuestro plan salga bien. O que al menos salgamos vivos de esta" Jorge no sabía si tomar ese comentario como alentador o no. El Ministro hizo callar a los que gritaban.

"Según veo… hay aquí algunos antirrevolucionarios" se pasó una mano por el canoso cabello "Es una lástima, podrían habernos sido de ayuda" luego se dirigió a las personas encapuchadas que antes estaban en los pasillos "Ya saben qué hacer"

Varios de los revolucionarios (incluyendo los estudiantes que se acababan de pasar a ese bando) sacaron sus varitas, listos para atacar. De igual manera lo hicieron los antirrevolucionarios. Este era el momento. Ya no quedaba más tiempo. Tenían que actuar, tenían que resistirse, no podían solo quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

"Prepárate" le murmuró Naomi a Jorge, aferrándose a su varita, con la mirada aún fija en Alord.

"¡Ahora!" se escuchó el grito desde el fondo de Uriel. Miles de hechizos volaron por todas partes, al mismo tiempo que se oía un gran estruendo. Muchas de las ventanas del castillo estallaron al mismo tiempo, mientras cientos de escobas entraban por ellas, montadas con personas que tenían varita en mano, listos para atacar y defender el castillo de las personas que lo amenazaban.


	5. Chapter5

hola amigos !1 hoy les traigo el cp 5 esta genial tambien me enamore *0* jejeje bno espero lo disfruten no se olviden de comentar :D

por: _joe lestrange_ y _shenelopefan_

* * *

Capítulo 5

La ultima resistencia de Hogwarts

El asqueroso nuevo Ministro ya había desaparecido de la vista de los alumnos cuando los cristales de las ventanas volaron por todas partes, dejando el camino libre para que varias personas en escobas entraran a defender a los que se oponían a la nefasta revolución. Se dispersaron por el Gran Comedor, listos para luchar contra los revolucionarios. Uriel, el chico de quinto de Gryffindor, corría lanzando hechizos hacia adelante, cruzando la multitud de alumnos que corrían fuera del lugar. Perla y Chantal se movían por los extremos, queriendo acercarse a la parte del frente, donde las personas a favor de la revolución lanzaban hechizos (y algunos cuantos, maldiciones imperdonables) a los antirrevolucionarios.

"¡Atención, todos!" les gritaba Naomi a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba "¡Vayan todos a sus salas comunes por sus cosas! ¡Ellos están aquí para defendernos!" decía señalando a los magos y brujas que ya habían bajado de sus escobas para tener enfrentamientos personales con los revolucionarios. Jorge se separó un poco de ella al esquivar un encantamiento desarmador que venía desde su espalda. Al darse la vuelta, vio a un sujeto encapuchado con una mirada muy fiera.

"Sangre sucia maldito, morirás ahora" le dijo, antes de gruñir, mostrando todos sus dientes _"¡Avada Kedavra!_"

Jorge lo esquivó por un milímetro, a tiempo de gritar "_¡Levicorpus!_" y el hombre encapuchado flotó por los aires como si una fuerza invisible tirara de sus pies y salió volando contra una pared cuando Jorge volvió a gritar "_¡Desmaius!_"

"¡Ten cuidado!" le gritó Naomi, que acababa de desarmar a un compañero suyo de Slytherin, que odiaba a los sangre sucia. Jorge vio como una chica sangre pura de Ravenclaw estaba por lanzarle un hechizo a Naomi y lo evitó gritando:

"_¡Expelliarmus!_"

"Gracias" dijo Naomi, volviendo a lanzar más hechizos a los revolucionarios que se acercaban.

Los alumnos corrían en todas direcciones, intentando escapar de los revolucionarios y llegar a sus salas comunes, dónde estarían más seguros. Las personas encapuchadas que habían llegado desde el Ministerio, eran los más crueles al lanzar hechizos contra los alumnos de sangre sucia. Mientras Jorge se batía a duelo con un chico de cuarto de Slytherin, Naomi corrió hasta la parte en dónde la directora Mcgonagall solía dar los discursos de comienzo de año. Con sus propios ojos, vio como uno de los encapuchados lanzaba la maldición asesina sobre una chica de Hufflepuff. Está cayó muerta al instante. Naomi se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y miró con odio al asesino. Este le sonrió con crueldad. Naomi levantó su varita y gritó: "_¡Avada Keda…!_" pero no pudo terminar, ya que alguien detrás de ella gritó:

"_¡Crucio!_" el revolucionario se retorció de dolor en el suelo y quedó inconsciente. Naomi se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con nadie menos que Alord.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Ya lo tenía!" le gritó Naomi, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Si lo hubieras matado, hubieras sido una asesina igual que él. Tú eres mejor que eso" Alord era más alto que ella y tenía los ojos de color café fijos en los de Naomi.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" le preguntó ella.

"Ven conmigo" Alord le tomó la mano y salieron corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos.

"Por cierto ¿Quiénes son las personas que entraron con las escobas?"

"Son los aurores del Ministerio que fueron despedidos por el Ministro. Ellos están de nuestro lado" le contestó Alord, que sujetaba con fuerza su mano, dirigiéndola hacia el pasillo lateral, que estaba menos lleno de gente. Una vez allí, Alord sacó su varita y murmuró con una potente voz "_Piertotum Locomotor_"

Las estatuas del pasillo cayeron en un estruendo contra el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, como si estuvieran esperando órdenes de Alord "Defiendan el colegio" les dijo este. Las estatuas marcharon de manera tosca hacia el Gran Comedor, otra vez defendiendo los interiores del castillo. "Ahora hay que volver" dijo Alord, tomando de la mano otra vez a Naomi, corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor, donde los hechizos no paraban de volar. Se detuvieron en la puerta, antes de entrar.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Naomi.

"Es que ahora tendremos que separarnos, serán sólo unos minutos" dijo Alord, con tristeza "Busca a los demás, tratemos de reunirnos en el centro, hay que seguir con el plan"

"Sólo te pido algo" le contestó Naomi "Sigue con vida"

Alord asintió y soltó las manos de Naomi. Ambos se mezclaron con la multitud, buscando a los demás. Un poco más lejos del centro, Uriel literalmente se chocó con Naomi.

"¡Vamos!" gritó ella, tironeándolo de la manga de la camisa.

"¿Adónde vamos?" preguntó Uriel, siguiéndola.

"¡Hay que encontrar a los demás!" Ambos corrieron, esquivando hechizos y personas, hasta que se toparon con Jorge, que acababa de saltar hacia el suelo, huyendo de un encantamiento aturdidor.

"¡Chicos!" les gritó emocionado "¡Están bien!" Naomi le hizo un gesto para que los siguiera, y los tres chicos corrieron hasta una esquina que daba a una escalera, allí tendrían algunos segundos para hablar.

"Alord está buscando a los demás" dijo Naomi cuando se detuvieron.

"Tenemos que defender las entradas de las casas" dijo Uriel, mirando a Jorge.

"¿Yo?" preguntó él, señalándose a sí mismo.

"Sí, tú. Tengo que subir y ver cómo están los que se dirigieron a los pisos superiores, he visto a algunos encapuchados ir hacia allá. Iré también a la entrada de la sala de Gryffindor"

"¡Allí están!" Alord se les acercó corriendo, seguido de Chantal y Perla.

"Genial, están todos bien" dijo Naomi, con sus ojos fijos en Alord.

"Cilke sigue peleando por allá, y creo que Mauricio está lastimado" dijo Perla, pasándose la mano por la frente.

"He perdido de vista a Armando" agregó Chantal.

"No se preocupen, haremos lo posible" dijo Alord, tranquilizándolos "Uriel ¿Ya les dijiste?"

"Sí, ya podemos irnos" dijo Uriel, preparándose para irse "Jorge, organízalos, nos vemos en el vestíbulo en cincuenta minutos" y con eso dicho, Uriel se fue corriendo y subió las escaleras del vestíbulo, seguido de Alord. Perla y Chantal miraron a Jorge al mismo tiempo, pues se habían perdido la explicación.

"Bueno" les dijo Jorge algo nervioso "Tenemos que defender las entradas de las casas. Ustedes defenderán la de Hufflepuff. Uriel fue con Alord hacia arriba a la torre de griffindor, mariana y cesia cubrirán la de Ravenclaw. Tomen todas sus cosas yo traeré las de Perla. Naomi y yo nos iremos a defender la sala común de Slytherin. Nos vemos en el vestíbulo en cuarenta y cinco minutos ¡Rápido!"

Jorge y Naomi corrieron inmediatamente hacia las mazmorras, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente. Perla y Chantal se miraron, dándose fuerza mutuamente y se echaron a correr hacia la puerta derecha del hall y continuaron por un corredor hasta llegar a un cuadro de un frutero. Pero a medio corredor las atajaron dos personas, que salieron por el otro extremo del corredor. Eran Lizabeth y su amiga Fanny, por la cual Perla sentía un odio profundo.

"¿Qué?" les dijo Lizabeth, con una expresión de asco, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera completamente normal "¿Acaso creen que irán a algún lado?"

Chantal fue la primera en actuar, gritando "¡_Desmaius!_" pero Lizabeth esquivó su hechizo y contratacó con el mismo hechizo, rozando por muy poco el hombro de Chantal.

"¡Pero qué débil!" decía Lizabeth mientras Chantal intentaba darle con sus hechizos. Al mismo tiempo, Fanny y Perla se lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra. La rivalidad entre ellas era obvia, a medida que pasaban los segundos. En un momento, Chantal agitó su varita sin pronunciar una palabra y de ella salió un puño de agua que Lizabeth no pudo esquivar. Le dio de lleno en la cara y cayó hacia atrás empapada. Fanny lanzó dos hechizos seguidos, uno a Perla y uno a Chantal. Chantal se tiró al suelo para esquivarlo y Perla se arrinconó contra la pared, apuntó al suelo con su varita y gritó "_¡Incendio!_"

Hubo una pequeña explosión provocada por el fuego que salió de su varita, pero Fanny se hizo hacia atrás soltando la varita, mientras Lizabeth se levantaba gritando "_¡Expelliarmus!_"

La varita de Perla salió por los aires, mientras Chantal desarmaba a Lizabeth con solo segundos de diferencia. Perla se percató de que solo Chantal tenía varita y se abalanzó contra Fanny de un salto, dándole un derechazo en la mandíbula. Esta cayó al suelo de espaldas y le tiró una patada en la cara a Perla. Comenzaron a pelear a golpes, mientras que Lizabeth observaba fijamente a Chantal, esperando a que hiciera algo. Finalmente, la chica de Hufflepuff aturdió a Lizabeth, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Después levantó la varita de Perla del suelo, dándosela para que tambien aturdiera a Fanny.

En las mazmorras, Jorge y Naomi pasaban corriendo lo más rápidos que daban sus piernas. Cada tanto se cruzaban con algunos duelistas, que no se percataban de la presencia de los alumnos de Slytherin intentando llegar a su sala común. Para su sorpresa, cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Armando y Cilke defendiendo la entrada.

"¿Cómo sabían que debían venir?" preguntó Jorge.

"Alord nos avisó" contestó Cilke, acomodándose el despeinado cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Ya hemos vencido a cinco" les contestó Armando sonriendo "Entren por sus cosas, nosotros los cubrimos"

Jorge y Naomi entraron por sus cosas. La sala común estaba vacía excepto por estos dos alumnos.

"No me sorprende que no haya nadie, Naomi. No hay muchos Slytherin impuros" dijo Jorge.

"Iré por mis cosas y las de Perla" Naomi subió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Jorge subió a su habitación y apuntó con su varita a sus cosas "_Bauleo"_ y estas inmediatamente se guardaron en su baúl. Bajaron rápidamente con sus cosas y estaban a punto de salir cuando se les apareció Gregorio de detrás de las cortinas, apuntándoles con la varita."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" preguntó Naomi, tratando de hacer tiempo para sacar su varita.

"Lo suficiente" contestó Gregorio.

"Nos has traicionado, te fuiste con la asquerosa de Lizabeth" Jorge si tenía su varita preparada para atacar si era necesario.

"No irán a ninguna parte" amenazó Gregorio y gritó "_¡Reducto!_"

Un rayo de luz roja salió de su varita, directo a la frente de Jorge, pero Naomi lo empujó al suelo justo a tiempo. Jorge soltó su varita por el impacto y Naomi había caído sobre él. Gregorio les regaló una sonrisa cruel y levantó su varita para atacarlos una vez más.

"_¡Petrificus totalus!_"

Gregorio esquivó el hechizo que surgió a sus espaldas. Jorge y Naomi vieron como Cilke y Armando entraban de repente en la sala, con sus varitas en alto. Gregorio estaba en desventaja pero de todas formas intentó defenderse. Su defensa fue en vano, ya que Armando y Cilke lo aturdieron gritando: "_¡Desmaius!_" y Gregorio cayó al suelo aturdido e inmóvil.

"Sencillo" dijo Cilke, mirándolo con indiferencia.

"Ni tanto" contestó Jorge, ayudando a Naomi a ponerse de pie "¡Qué suerte que entraron!"

"Ese maldito traidor" gruñó Naomi, frunciendo la nariz.

"Iré por mis cosas" dijo Cilke, dirigiéndose hacia arriba con Armando "Váyanse" les ordenó antes de desaparecer.

Naomi encantó los baúles, y les salieron dos patas a cada uno los cuales empezaron a correr detrás de ellos.. Se agacharon a tiempo, esquivando una gárgola pasar sobre sus cabezas volando. La adrenalina los hacía sentir fuertes, pero el cansancio de correr de un lado para otro les comenzaba a afectar. Cuando finalmente llegaron al Gran Comedor, dejaron los baúles contra una de las paredes y se dispusieron a buscar a sus amigos.

Se detuvieron en seco, así como muchas personas que estaban luchando dejaron de pelear para tratar de averiguar qué causaba el temblor.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Naomi, asustada.

"No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no debe ser bueno" dijo Jorge.

De golpe, sintieron como el suelo se estremecía bajo sus pies. Empezó a caer el polvo de las paredes y entonces ella apareció. Oyeron una risa infantil y cruel bastante familiar. La bruja vestida de negro con su cabello negro enmarañado se había materializado en el centro del Gran Comedor. Peeves pasó a su lado volando y gritando: "Auxilio, es ella. La bruja mala"

Todos se quedaron pasmados viéndola y sintieron como el corazón se les detenía, como sus sentidos se paralizaban.

"¿Ella es…?" murmuró Naomi, que no salía de su asombro. Jorge se había quedado sin habla. Y allí estaba. Su cabello, su piel, su risa, su energía, la misma perra de siempre. Bellatrix Lestrange había vuelto.


	6. Chapter 6

hola aquí les dejo el capitulo seis ojala les guste

por _joe lestrange_ y _shenelopefan_

* * *

6

Lucha contra un engaño

Todos estaban atónitos, se quedaron mirando incrédulos lo que veían. Muchos obviamente no lo creían, otros se convencieron de lo que sus ojos les mostraban y los invadió el pánico. Algunos pocos, se dieron cuenta de que era una clase de magia falsa. Pero mientras todos estaban demasiado distraídos sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, un aro de fuego se extendió alrededor de los pies de Bellatrix, elevándose hasta su cintura.

Y entonces, ella alzó las manos rápidamente y el aro de fuego se expandió por todo el comedor, provocando un gran destello de luz que golpeó contra los muros del Gran Comedor.

"¡Al suelo!" le gritó Naomi a Jorge, que era el que estaba más cerca de ella y tironeó de su brazo. El aro de fuego pasó por unos centímetros sobre ellos y luego se pusieron de pie rápidamente. Bellatrix tenía una mirada lasciva, mirando el desastre que había provocado. Unos cuántos alumnos yacían inconscientes en el suelo, que habían recibido todo el impacto del fuego, otros estaban tratando de no salir corriendo del lugar. Era claro que ya no había más tiempo.

Podían llegarles más refuerzos a los revolucionarios, podrían estar preparando más sortilegios fuera del colegio para detenerlos antes de escapar, así que era obvio para la mayoría de ellos: era hora de escapar. Muchas de las personas subieron a sus escobas, listos para marcharse. Bellatrix atacaba a cualquiera que encontrara ante su vista y no dudaba en utilizar el maleficio asesino.

"No pueden irse, ellos están afuera también" dijo Naomi, corriendo junto con Jorge, alejandose de dónde estaba Bellatrix.

"Ya se están yendo, no importa. Hay que buscar a los demás" Jorge y Naomi comenzaron a buscar al resto de sus amigos entre todas las personas que estaban tratando de salir por las ventanas.

"¡Es hora!" gritó uno de los que se iban volando, mientras Jorge se encontraba con Perla y Chantal.

"¡Jorge!" gritó Chantal "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí ¿Y ustedes? ¡Perla! ¿Qué le pasó a tu hombro?" gritó Jorge, al notar la gran mancha de sangre en el hombro de la chica.

"Estaré bien, tenemos que encontrar a los demás" lo tranquilizó Perla, haciéndole una seña para que corrieran hacia el centro.

"¿Qué es esa Bellatrix?" preguntó Chantal, mientras corrían esquivando personas.

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que es falsa" dijo Jorge.

El Gran Comedor era un completo caos. Sólo se habían quedado aquellos que fueron demasiado lentos para subirse en las escobas o aquellos que sentían demasiado valor para enfrentarse a los revolucionarios, que querían crear una nueva raza de "sangres pura". Naomi estaba preocupada, mientras sus ojos buscaban a sus amigos.

"¡Naomi!" gritó una voz desde el suelo. Alord estaba tendido en el suelo, sujetándose el brazo derecho.

"¡Alord! ¿Qué te pasó?" Naomi se agachó a su lado, agitando varita para que la herida dejara de sangrar.

"No alcancé a esquivar el fuego y me cubrí la cara. Gracias por esto" Naomi ayudó a Alord a ponerse de pie.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está Bellatrix aquí?" Uriel los había encontrado en medio de las personas "¿Qué hacemos?" le preguntó Uriel.

"Debemos escapar"

"¡Chicos! ¡Cúbranse!" el grito de Chantal, que llegaba corriendo con Perla y Jorge, los hizo lanzarse al suelo nuevamente. Bellatrix acababa de lanzar otro aro de fuego contra todos los que quedaban allí. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos más. Jorge levantó su cabeza del suelo y observó que sus amigos estaban bien. Nuevamente, se pusieron de pie y observaron alrededor.

Quedaban pocas personas en el Gran Comedor. No había casi ningún alumno de Slytherin, a excepción de Jorge, Naomi y Perla, quedaban un montón de Gryffindor, como Uriel y Néstor. De Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw otros tantos, entre ellos Chantal, Mariana, Armando y Cesia. Y además de ellos, todos los magos encapuchados que habían venido con el nuevo Ministro. Bellatrix los miró a todos con desdén, mientras se oía con claridad el sonido de la batalla que aún continuaba afuera del castillo.

"¡Tenemos que unirnos contra ellos!" gritó Alord, levantando su varita hacia Bellatrix. Los demás alumnos lo imitaron. Bellatrix sonreía como si le estuvieran haciendo una buena broma.

"¿Ustedes contra mí? ¿Siendo tan pocos?" luego se dirigió a los magos encapuchados "¡Ustedes se quedaran quietos a menos que yo lo ordene!"

Los alumnos, que aún seguían con sus varitas en alto, vieron como todos los encapuchados se hicieron hacia atrás, y en menos de un segundo, sólo estaban ellos contra Bellatrix.

"¿De verdad te tienes tanta confianza?" gritó un chico de Ravenclaw, adelantándose hacia ella. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Bellatrix agitó su varita y de esta salió una especie de látigo. Hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo, el látigo tomó por el cuello al muchacho atrayéndolo a ella.

"Comenzaré contigo, sanguijuela" Bellatrix lo ahorcó con ferocidad y arrojó el cadáver del chico contras los mismos alumnos.

"¡Maldita!" le gritó Cesia con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que el chico muerto era compañero de su clase.

"La vida no es justa ¿Por qué iba a serlo la muerte también?" Bellatrix soltó una estruendosa risa.

"¡A ella!" gritó Uriel, para que todos la atacaran, pero Bellatrix gritó incluso más fuerte: "¡Ya pueden atacar!", y todos los encapuchados comenzaron a atacar a los alumnos, volviendo a hacer un caos en todo el lugar.

Todos los que intentaron atacar a Bellatrix terminaron asfixiados y siendo arrojados contra las paredes. Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que Cesia se le acercaba por detrás y le arrojó un hechizo paralizante, dejándola inmóvil en el suelo. "¿Estás enojada porque maté a tu amigo?" le preguntó burlándose "¡Qué lástima!"

"Larguémonos de aquí antes de que ella nos mate" le dijo Perla a Chantal, mientras se batían a duelo con una mujer encapuchada.

"No podemos irnos así como así, ¡_Desmaius_!" le contestó Chantal mientras la mujer salía volando hacia atrás "No podemos desaparecernos en Hogwarts"

"Habrá que salir entonces… ¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó Perla, pero se quedó mirando a Bellatrix. Esta había conjurado un hechizo de levitación y estaba haciendo que todos los cadáveres que había en el suelo se elevaran en el aire como marionetas. Jorge, Naomi, Alord y Uriel, que estaban muy cerca de ella, también lo notaron.

Bellatrix agitó de nuevo su varita y entonces los cadáveres se dirigieron velozmente hacia los chicos.

"¡Corran a la salida!" gritó Alord y ellos se echaron a correr hacia una puerta, pero entraron seis encapuchados a cerrarles el paso. Estaban entre esos y los cadáveres.

Jorge se volteó hacia los cuerpos que se acercaban y gritó: "¡_Hercónsum!_" y los cadáveres se consumieron desde adentro. Chantal y Perla desafiaron a tres encapuchados, estaban descubriendo que eran muy buenas peleando juntas. Alord ya no estaba allí, su pelea lo había llevado de vuelta al lugar de dónde habían venido, estaba cerca de aquellos hermanos llamados Iván. Uriel peleaba con dos y se la pasaba esquivando hechizos. Naomi ya había alcanzado a aturdir a uno, pero Uriel esquivó un hechizo paralizante y este le dio a ella, haciéndola caer al suelo de inmediato.

Jorge había quedado mirando hacia dónde estaba Bellatrix. Él cargaba consigo siempre un morral con objetos mágicos. Sacó un pequeño frasco transparente, lo destapó y de él salieron dos _ashwinder_ que se abalanzaron contra Bellatrix, engrandecieron su tamaño y la envolvieron en llamas.

"_Finite incantatem_" dijo luego, liberando a Naomi del hechizo de inmovilidad total.

"Gracias" dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, su labio inferior sangraba, pero eso no era nada comparando que aún conservaba su vida. Los chicos ya se habían liberado de sus atacantes y se volvieron hacia dónde Bellatrix estaba. El efecto de los _ashwinder _había terminado y ella estaba hecha una furia, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"¡Estúpidos mocosos!" gritó y les lanzó un hechizo que era de una luz de color azul que se dividió en varias partes para atacarlos uno por uno. Jorge y Naomi alcanzaron a hacer el encantamiento escudo, Uriel saltó hacia un costado y Perla saltó con Chantal al suelo. Un poco más lejos, aún alcanzaban a ver a Alord y los hermanos Iván, que luchaban para librarse de varios ataques de aturdimiento.

"_¡Desmaius!_" gritaron Jorge y Naomi, contraatacando a Bellatrix, que se cubrió a tiempo.

"¿Se atreven a atacarme? Les enseñaré con su misma sangre sucia" y entonces, Bellatrix formó un círculo con su varita alrededor de ella y de pronto, la sangre de los cadáveres cercanos a ella se le acercaron como si fuera un magneto y cuando hubo suficiente, se los lanzó.

"_¡Protego!_" gritó Jorge y la sangre chocó contra el escudo que se formó al instante para protegerlos. Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, hubo otro hechizo detrás de la sangre y un par de cuerdas salieron de la varita de Bellatrix, que los amarraban bruscamente y los elevaban del suelo.

"¡_Reducto_!" gritó Naomi y las cuerdas de ambos se consumieron, haciéndolos caer al suelo de golpe. Los demás hubieran querido ayudar a Naomi y Jorge, pero cada vez más encapuchados había en el Gran Comedor, parecían estar multiplicándose.

"Aún se atreven a desafiarme" les dijo Bellatrix con asco, mirando como Naomi y Jorge se volvían a poner de pie con sus varitas en alto. "Lo haré con simpleza, _Bombarda Máxima" _

De la varita de ella salió una explosión que los hizo volar por el aire y caer de nuevo en el suelo. La cabeza de Jorge dio mil vueltas, mientras hacía un último esfuerzo para levantarse del suelo sin conseguirlo. Sintió la sangre caliente que le salía de una herida en la cabeza y sentía mucho dolor en las costillas. Cuando consiguió levantarse, sus ojos buscaron a su amiga Naomi. Allá, a unos cuántos metros de él, Bellatrix estaba de pie frente a Naomi, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Al parecer, ella había recibido el mayor impacto de la explosión. Bellatrix estaba por atacarla, Jorge tenía que hacer algo.

"¡_Crucio_!" gritó Bellatrix, apuntando hacia Naomi y Jorge reaccionó sin pensarlo.

"¡_Expelliarmus!_" gritó con una voz que no parecía la suya y no supo que fue, suerte tal vez, pero la varita de Bellatrix salió desprendida de su mano. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Estaba indefensa, él tenía que atacarla. Era hora.

"¡_Poleg_!" gritó Jorge de nuevo y fue como si un puño invisible diera directo en la cara de Bellatrix, cayó hacia atrás de espaldas. Alord vino corriendo y levantó a Naomi en sus brazos para alejarla de la pelea. La llevó cerca de una de las armaduras y la apoyó en el suelo. Naomi abrió lentamente los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, mirando a Alord a los ojos.

"Jorge acaba de salvarte la vida"

"¿Qué?" volvió a preguntar ella, poniéndose de pie.

"Allá, creo que se está batiendo a duelo con Bellatrix" Alord señaló hacia dónde estaba Jorge.

"Pero hay que ayudarlo, ¿Cómo la matamos?"

"No tengo ni idea, ¡Espérame!" gritó Alord, corriendo tras ella, que se dirigía hacia dónde Bellatrix se estaba poniendo de pie rápidamente, devolviéndole los hechizos a Jorge. Él la hacía retroceder con cada encantamiento, algunas veces los golpes estallaban en el suelo y otras golpeaban a Bellatrix en partes de su cuerpo. Ella sangraba, pero Jorge no sentía remordimiento alguno por eso, ella jamás había sentido compasión de nadie. Su duelo los había llevado hasta el final del Gran Comedor.

"¡Usa el hechizo que te enseñé!" gritó Naomi detrás de él, que se acercaba corriendo junto con Alord.

"_¡Levicorpus!"_ gritó Jorge y Bellatrix flotó de cabeza en el aire contra la pared "Di tus últimas palabras de nuevo… maldita" le susurró Jorge, enojado.

"Todavía no, sangre sucia" lo amenazó ella, zafándose del hechizo y cayendo de pie en el suelo. Convocó de nuevo su varita y una ráfaga de viento surgió de ella, tirando a Jorge de espaldas. Bellatrix gritó algo que Jorge no alcanzó a escuchar, ya que el golpe le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza otra vez pero se formó un dragón de polvo de 5 metros de alto. La malvada bruja ordenó al dragón atacar, pero una voz gritó desde sus espaldas.

"_Avada Kedavra_" y dio en el pecho de Bellatrix. Jorge se dio la vuelta y había sido Alord quien convocó el maleficio. Sin embargo, a ella no le sucedió nada. Seguía riéndose de la cara de incredulidad de ellos. Alord volvió a lanzarle el maleficio, pero Bellatrix seguía ilesa. Y entonces comprendieron.

"Es un conjuro" murmuró Naomi, mirando a Alord luchar contra Bellatrix "Es magia, no es real. Es magia negra."

"Hay que darle fin" contestó Jorge "Rápido"

Bellatrix tenía una cara de burla y desarmó a Alord con un hechizo aturdidor. Estaba a punto de matarlo cuando:

"¡_Finite incantatem_!" grito ted lupin que aparecía por primera vez en el gran comedor, y Bellatrix empezó a desvanecerse en un polvo negro que estallo en la habitación.

"eso fue por mi madre… asco"

Todos, incluyendo los encapuchados miraron lo que acababa de suceder.

"¡Retirada!" gritó uno de ellos y al instante, todos los encapuchados salieron despedidos hacia las ventanas en trayectorias de humo negro. Sólo quedaron los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y no eran demasiados. De hecho, eran sólo quince. Dentro de todo, estaban heridos, pero estaban vivos.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Cesia, que se acercaba desde una de las esquinas del Gran Comedor, se había liberado del encantamiento inmovilizador. Ninguno le respondió. No sabían qué decir.

"_Accio_ escobas" gritó Uriel y varias escobas se acercaron volando hasta ellos.

"¿Adónde irán?" le preguntó Jorge a los demás.

"A casa, por ahora" dijo Mariana, enjugándose algunas lágrimas.

"Es lo que deben hacer" les dijo Uriel "Escóndanse y no llamen la atención"

Era obvio que esa orden no era para todos ellos en realidad. Mariana y Cesia montaron una escoba y se fueron volando sin despedirse. Los hermanos Iván también montaron sus escobas y se fueron sin decir nada.

"Nos veremos después" les dijo Armando con tristeza y montó en la escoba junto con Cilke, otra chica de Hufflepuff y salieron del castillo. Ahora sólo quedaban Jorge, Naomi, Alord, Uriel, Perla y Chantal.

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Chantal, mientras encantaba el hombro de Perla para cicatrizarle sus quemaduras.

"No lo sé" confesó Alord "Sinceramente, no lo sé"

Naomi miraba los cuerpos de los alumnos desparramados por todo el lugar "Todo este tiempo planeando como defendernos y sin embargo, murieron todos ellos"

"Hicimos lo que pudimos, Naomi. No seas tan dura contigo misma" la confortó Perla.

"Hay que pensar como seguir" les dijo Jorge "Que estas muertes no sean en vano. El culpable es el nuevo Ministro"

"Lo sé" le contestó Alord "Pero para luchar contra él, necesitamos un buen plan"

"No es seguro estar aquí" le dijo Naomi "Cuando sepan que la ilusión de Bellatrix se desvaneció, volverán"

"Es cierto, hay que irnos" la respaldó Chantal.

"Saldremos de los terrenos para poder desaparecernos" dijo Alord.

"Ahora vámonos" ordenó Uriel, señalando las escobas.

Todos montaron en sus escobas y salieron volando por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta principal. Pero en cuanto salieron una lluvia de hechizos cayó sobre ellos sorpresivamente.

"¡¿No se habían ido?!" gritó Perla a Chantal.

"¡No importa! ¡Tenemos que salir de los terrenos!" les gritó Alord a los demás. Comenzaron a esquivar los encantamientos y aumentaron su velocidad, intentando alejarse de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Parecía que iban a lograrlo, le sacaron ventaja a los que los estaban atacando. Ya estaban sobrevolando el Bosque Prohibido. Estaban muy cerca de poder escapar.

Pero de pronto, fueron embestidos por algo grande y de madera. Los jóvenes cayeron desde gran altura contra el césped. Jorge logró levantar su vista durante unos segundos y logró visualizar algo feo y enorme. Algo así como un gigante. Pero antes de que pudiera fijarse si sus amigos estaban bien, todo se volvió oscuro.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7  
Irrupción en el Ministerio

Completamente confundido, su mente se fue despertando. No abrió los ojos porque se sentía muy débil. Jorge intentó saber qué estaba sucediendo. Escuchaba suspiros y respiraciones entrecortadas, sentía frío en el cuerpo y dolor en la parte superior de la cabeza. Cuando quiso moverse, escuchó un chirrido metálico. Sonaba a cadenas. No podía mover las piernas o las manos. Lentamente, abrió los ojos. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Jorge estaba tirado en un suelo oscuro. Se incorporó y quedó forzosamente sentado. Su mente aún no se aclaraba. Una luz verdosa iluminaba aquella pequeña habitación. Las cosas se veían borrosas, no tenía una idea clara de que hacia ahí y todo le daba vueltas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos una vez más y trató de recordar. Hizo una secuencia de los últimos eventos.  
El nuevo Ministro de Magia, un viejo feo que arrastraba las palabras cuando hablaba se había presentado en el colegio.  
"Sí, eso había pasado" pensó para sí mismo.  
Él dijo que quería eliminar a los muggles y a los sangre sucia. Estaba loco.  
"¿Luego qué?" se preguntó.  
Se opusieron. Habían planeado oponerse siempre. Los atacaron. La ilusión de Bellatrix trató de matarlos. El colegio quedó vacío. Montaron sus escobas para salir de los terrenos del colegio. Estaba oscuro. Estaban cerca de escapar. Algo los derribó. Pero luego… todo se veía borroso. Jorge volvió a abrir los ojos. Ahora estaba un poco más claro. Notó que no estaba solo. A su alrededor había más personas.  
Perla y Chantal estaban inconscientes con las cabezas juntas en frente de él. Uriel estaba al lado de ellas, también inconsciente. Ellos estaban encadenados de manos y pies igual que Jorge.  
"Así que ya despertaste" dijo una voz, justo a su derecha. Naomi estaba sentada a su lado, también encadenada. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, lágrimas secas se le notaban en el rostro.  
"¿Dónde estamos?" le preguntó Jorge.  
"En el Ministerio. Creo que son los calabozos" dijo Naomi, su voz sonaba automática, su mente parecía no estar allí.  
"No sabía que el Ministerio tenía calabozos" le dijo Jorge.  
"Yo tampoco" Naomi suspiró y cerró los ojos. Jorge pudo ver que Naomi tenía un gran moretón en la cara. Perla hizo un ruido, se estaba despertando. Chantal y Uriel abrieron los ojos unos segundos después. Jorge estuvo a punto de hablarles, pero Naomi lo detuvo: "No les hables"  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"Espera que despierten bien, de otras formas los asustarás"  
Ella tenía razón. Perla abrió los ojos y miró alrededor asustada. Al instante comenzó a gritar como si estuviera en una pesadilla. Chantal, por otra parte, se puso a llorar, murmurando cosas inentendibles. Uriel no hizo nada, sólo reparó en la presencia de los demás en silencio. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que todos se tranquilizaron y Uriel preguntó mirando a Naomi y a Jorge: "¿Qué ha sucedido?"  
"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Perla casi al mismo tiempo.  
"Cuando salimos de Hogwarts" comenzó Naomi, casi como si estuviera recitando un poema de memoria "Había gigantes y trolls en los límites del colegio. No lo pudimos prevenir. No sabíamos que estaban allí"  
"Estamos en el Ministerio, en los calabozos" aclaró Jorge.  
"¿Qué nos va a pasar?" preguntó Chantal, asustada. Todos miraron instintivamente a Naomi, acostumbrados a que ella sepa más que el resto.  
"No tengo idea" se limitó a decir.  
"Tenemos que salir" dijo Chantal, muy segura.  
"Ni siquiera podemos ponernos de pie" le contestó Perla, haciendo sonar sus cadenas.  
"No tenemos nuestras varitas, seguramente se las han llevado" dijo Uriel.  
"Pero al menos podemos intentarlo" les dijo Jorge y movió sus cadenas. Los demás lo imitaron. La habitación se llenó del sonido chirriante de las cadenas. La única que no se movía, seguía con los ojos cerrados, era Naomi. Los demás intentaban zafarse de las cadenas.  
"¡Es inútil!" gritó Chantal, indignada cuando se hizo un corte en la muñeca.  
"No se pueden romper" dijo Naomi "Están encantadas"  
"Pareces estar muy tranquila" le señaló Perla, aun intentando sacarse las cadenas.  
"No estoy tranquila, sólo estoy esperando" aclaró Naomi.  
"¿Esperando qué?" preguntó Uriel.  
"¿No se han dado cuenta de que falta algo? ¿Alguien?" Naomi abrió los ojos bien grandes. Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo en que parecía estar viva y lúcida.  
"Alord no está" dijo Jorge "¿Dónde está él?"  
"Logró escapar" dijo Naomi "No sé si le han hecho algo desde entonces"  
"Un momento" dijo Perla, dándose cuenta de algo importante "¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?"  
"No sé bien porque nos han dado hechizos confundidores, pero creo que hace más de dos días" Naomi cerró los ojos "Pero los hechizos no me hicieron efecto, estuve despierta la mayoría del tiempo, sólo fingía estar dormida cuando ellos venían"  
"¿Ellos?" preguntó Uriel "¿Quiénes eran ellos?"  
"No lo sé bien. Alord me dijo que son los nuevos aurores. Pero lo único que hacen es cazar muggles, mestizos y antirrevolucionarios. Son carroñeros en términos simples" aclaró Naomi.  
"¿Nos matarán?" preguntó Jorge.  
"No lo sé" Naomi se cubrió la cara con las manos "No lo sé"  
"¡Naomi! ¡Vuelve en sí!" le gritó Uriel, enfadado "Al parecer, sabes más que nosotros, te necesitamos aquí"  
"¡Cállense!" gritó Naomi "Ustedes estaban dormidos. No saben lo que he pasado"  
"¿Qué te ha pasado?" le preguntó Jorge, bajando el tono de voz.  
"Cuando nos golpearon los gigantes, alcancé a esquivarlos, pero caí de la escoba de todas formas. No sabía qué hacer. Todos ustedes estaban tirados en el suelo y yo no podía moverme porque me había lastimado la pierna. Vinieron los del Ministerio y nos hicieron hechizos de inmovilización y confusión. Pero no funcionaron conmigo." Naomi estaba temblando "Me llevaron aparte de ustedes, me encerraron en un cuarto muy oscuro. Tenía miedo. Creí que iban a matarme. Y vinieron. Eran dos. Un hombre y una mujer, llevaban esas capuchas y me interrogaron. Como no les dije nada, me golpearon. Eventualmente, me trajeron con ustedes. Estuve despierta todo este tiempo y no sabía qué les había pasado. Creí que los habían matado" Naomi comenzó a llorar.  
"Disculpa por gritarte" le dijo Uriel, apenado.  
"El punto es…" continuó Perla "¿Cómo salimos de aquí?"  
"A lo único que puedo apostar…" dijo Naomi, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos "… es a Alord. Pero tampoco es una apuesta segura porque logró escaparse"  
"¿Cómo se escapó?" preguntó Jorge "El venía volando con nosotros"  
"Él era auror del viejo régimen" dijo Naomi "Conoce otro tipo de magia. Cuando quise darme cuenta, él ya no estaba con nosotros"  
"¿Nos habrá dejado?" preguntó Chantal, asustada. Y el silencio cayó sobre ellos. Ninguno sabía qué hacer. Y entonces una voz que no era de ninguno de ellos, susurró: "¿Están despiertos?"  
Era la voz de Alord. Se dieron cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto y cerrado, y que alguien había entrado. Pero ese no parecía ser Alord. Estaba vestido con otras ropas, similares a las del Ministerio. "Su juicio comienza en diez minutos, once en punto" dijo el hombre, cuya voz era igual que la de Alord.  
"¿Alord?" preguntó Uriel, que era su mejor amigo.  
"He tomado la poción multijugos así que no tengo mucho tiempo" dijo Alord "Ahora vendrá una persona más y tenemos que llevarlos a su juicio. Cuando sea el momento, los ayudaré a escapar"  
"¡Qué bueno que no nos hayas traicionado!" dijo Chantal, medio aliviada, medio culpable por sospechar de él. Alord los fue ayudando a ponerse de pie.  
"¿Cuáles son los cargos?" preguntó Jorge, mientras Alord los acomodaba a todos en fila.  
"Los culpan por conspiración y traición al nuevo régimen. Ese muchacho Gregorio y la otra chica Lizabeth fueron los primeros en testificar en su contra. Además, no creo que lo hubieran necesitado. Ellos pueden acusar a quien quieran" luego agregó con un toque de sonrisa "Aún me siguen buscando, no sospechan de mí"  
"No te rías en un momento así" le resopló Naomi, aunque claramente estaba contenta de que Alord estuviera vivo.  
"Me río cuando quiero" Alord, aunque en el cuerpo de otro hombre, trató de besar a Naomi en la mejilla.  
"No intentes besarme con ese cuerpo" dijo Naomi, esquivándolo. "¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?" le preguntó.  
"Pues, fue algo que se me ocurrió en el verano. Creo que lo hablé contigo por carta" dijo Alord "Lo de los detectores"  
"¿Crees que podremos hacerlo?" le preguntó Naomi. Los demás miraban la conversación, pues no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.  
"Se quedan tranquilos durante el juicio y luego ¡Pum!" Alord agitó los brazos y luego se calló "Mejor me voy, creo que ya viene. Suerte, chicos" Y Alord salió rápidamente del cuarto.  
"¡Detesto cuando no nos cuentan nada!" reclamó Perla, quien se hubiera cruzado de brazos si las cadenas no se lo impidieran.  
"¿Nuestras varitas?" preguntó Chantal, ignorando a Perla "¿Adónde las habrán llevado?"  
"No lo sé" dijo Naomi, aun pensando lo que Alord le había dicho.  
"¿En serio, Naomi? Yo creo que tú sabes muchas cosas y me sorprende que no sepas algo. Nos ocultas las cosas y no nos dices nada sobre ello" explotó Chantal.  
"Chantal…yo… " Quiso excusarse Naomi, pero sin perder la calma.  
"Lo ves, tú siempre escondes algo y si nos escondes las cosas ¿Cómo sabemos si podemos confiar en ti?" le preguntó Chantal nuevamente.  
"Todas esas cartas que te mandabas con Alord ¿Hablaban de esto, verdad?" le acusó Perla.  
"Chicos, si no les hemos dicho es porque no era el momento adecuado, podían pasar cosas malas" explicó Naomi.  
"¿En serio?" preguntó Perla sarcástica "La última vez que nos ocultaron cosas acabamos encadenados en el Ministerio, ¡Esperando un juicio por traición!"  
"¡Cálmense!" les gritó Naomi "¡No nos condenaran por traición!"  
"Solo así que… solo así hemos llegado hasta aquí, ahora estamos a punto de ser juzgados por unas personas de ropita roja y tal vez moriremos en Askaban" murmuraba Perla, presa de su miedo.

Naomi dijo "Chicos, es cierto, estuve mandándome cartas con Alord y sí hablábamos de lo que pudiera pasar, pero no sabíamos qué pasaría. No lo sabemos ahora incluso"  
"No me importa como lo hablaron, lo que me importa es que quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes" le gritó Chantal.  
"Chantal" la interrumpió Uriel, quien se había quedado al margen de la discusión todo este tiempo "Si Naomi no dice las cosas es porque no necesitas saberlas, en su momento lo sabrás"  
"Ese momento llegará en siglos" refunfuñó Chantal "Deben de entenderme… ¡Estoy asustada!"  
"Igual que todos" se impuso Naomi "No es demasiado lo que deben saber. Sólo que, cuando estemos en el juicio, deben actuar normal. No actúen como si estuvieran esperando que algo pase. Sólo actúen como reaccionarían si los estuvieran juzgando injustamente"  
"Es que nos están juzgando injustamente" dijo Jorge "Creo que ahí vienen"  
Todos se callaron de inmediato, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Entraron cinco hombres con túnicas ambar, entre ellos la persona en la que se había convertido Alord, con ropas del nuevo Ministerio.  
"Caminen" dijo el más alto, un poco hosco.  
Jorge miró a Naomi y esta le murmuró a todos: "Hagan caso, vamos"  
Los condujeron por numerosos pasillos, sin decirles nada. Algunos magos pasaban junto a ellos sin mirarlos y otros los veían como si fueran cerdos. Jorge vio que se acercaban a una habitación que tenía en grande un cartel que decía "Juzgados de Wizentgamot". Una vez adentro, se encontraron con un lugar lleno de personas con sombreros académicos. Esos eran los del jurado. En un atrio alto y negro, el juez de túnica roja y cada impasible esperaba con los dedos juntos. A su izquierda y derecha, había otros dos atrios, en dónde esperaban los asesores del juez, un mago y una bruja. Los hombres de túnica ámbar, los llevaron frente al jurado, detrás de una única silla de madera. Esa silla, los atrios y los asientos del jurado eran los únicos lugares iluminados. El resto de la habitación estaba a oscuras.  
"¡Guardianes!" llamó el juez "Conténganlos a cada uno, por favor"  
Los hombres de túnica ámbar se movieron, sosteniendo individualmente a cada uno de ellos. El más alto, se encargó de sostener a Uriel. Perla y Chantal fueron sostenidas por dos que eran de mediana estatura, Naomi era sostenida por él unico que tenía cabello rubio. Alord, que había tomado la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, sostenía a Jorge.  
Los miembros del jurado los miraban como si fueran animales extraños. El juez golpeó su mazo tres veces y anunció: "¡Doy comienzo al juicio! Lean los cargos"  
Una bruja mediana con cara redonda se puso de pie y leyó de un pergamino: "A los acusados Jorge Silva, Naomi Castillo, Chantal Hernández, Perla Rodríguez y Uriel Valenttor se les imputaron los cargos de alta traición y conspiración al nuevo régimen mágico. En especial a la acusada Naomi Castillo se le agrega el cargo de ocultamiento de fugitivos, obstrucción de la justicia, daño severo a trabajadores del Ministerio y perjurio"  
Jorge, Perla, Chantal y Uriel miraron de repente a Naomi, quien miraba al juez con expresión seria pero serena.  
"¿Por qué…?" comenzó a preguntar Chantal, pero su guardián la sacudió para que se callara.  
"Por favor, guardianes, separen a los acusados" los guardianes llevaron a cada acusado hacia atrás, alejándolos a todos más lejos del jurado y entre ellos. Estaban en la zona oscura. La bruja habló otra vez: "La acusada, la señorita Naomi Castillo será la primera en ser juzgada"  
El guardián de Naomi la llevó hasta la silla de madera que había en el centro de la sala y ella se sentó.  
"¿Por qué ella tiene más cargos que nosotros?" preguntó Jorge a Alord, en voz muy baja.  
"Ya lo verás, ahora tengo que averiguar dónde están nuestras varitas, no me queda mucho tiempo de la poción multijugos" susurró Alord para no ser escuchado.  
"Cuando fueron apresados" comenzó el juez "A sus cooperadores les fueron administrados hechizos inmovilizadores y confundidores. Pero a usted no le surtieron efecto ¿Es eso cierto?"  
"Sí" contestó Naomi sonriendo.  
"¿Por qué no funcionaron en usted?" preguntó la mujer a la izquierda del juez.  
"No fueron amenaza para mí" dijo Naomi, con desdén "Pude resistirlos al instante"  
La reacción del jurado fue de sorpresa. La chica los estaba tratando de idiotas. El juez prefirió ignorar eso y continuó: "Custodio, la varita por favor"  
Un joven con una bolsa de color marrón se acercó y sacó una varita, entregándosela al juez.  
"Ahí están las varitas" murmuró Alord.  
"¿Cómo se las quitarás?" preguntó Jorge.  
"Espera un poco más, Naomi lo está haciendo bien"  
"Se le ha confiscado una varita, señorita Castillo" dijo el juez "¿Es esta dicha varita?"  
"Sí"  
"Pero usted es de sangre muggle" le dijo el hombre a la derecha del juez "¿Acaso no robó dicha varita?"  
"Señor…" dijo Naomi, inclinándose hacia adelante altaneramente "Usted sabe que eso no es cierto. Ustedes saben bien por qué estoy aquí"  
"No se pase, recuerde su posición" le advirtió el juez.  
"La sé muy bien, ¿Recuerda usted la suya?" le contestó Naomi.  
"¿Es eso una amenaza?" preguntó el juez.  
"Sólo si usted me tiene miedo" Naomi volvió a sonreírle. Al juez le temblaba el labio inferior pero era obvio que no daría el brazo a torcer.  
"Pasemos a leer su confesión" dijo el juez.  
"¿Qué confesión?" preguntó Jorge.  
"Naomi confesó el día que nos atraparon" murmuró Alord.  
"¿Cómo resistió a los hechizos que nos hicieron?" preguntó Jorge nuevamente.  
"Ella sabe cómo hacerlo. Es su cualidad hacer hechizos sin pronunciar palabras. Es una bruja muy poderosa" Alord, o más bien, el guardián que Alord había reemplazado la miraba como si estuviera orgulloso de ella.  
"Aquí está, señor juez" dijo la bruja de la izquierda pasándole un pergamino.  
"Su confesión, señorita Castillo fue esta el día que fue apresada" y con voz sonora, leyó el pergamino "Sí, es cierto. Yo lo planeé todo. Esos chicos sólo hicieron lo que les dije. La conspiración fue mi idea. Tiene razón en eso. Sí, también ayudé a escapar a Alord. Espero que tengan suerte encontrándolo"  
"Sus propias palabras" dijo el mago de la derecha.  
"Sé lo que dije" aclaró Naomi "Lo que no sé es por qué me hacen perder el tiempo"  
"Usted sabe más de lo que aparenta. Su culpabilidad es obvia, después de decir eso, intentó atacar a cuatro guardias. Lo que realmente queremos saber es el paradero de su amigo" el juez levantó una ceja "Sé que lo sabe ¿Dónde está Alord Fidelgriff?"  
"Si usted no lo sabe, entonces ¿Cómo podría saberlo yo?" Naomi se comenzó a reír con fuerza, causando que los miembros del jurado la miraran con desaprobación.  
"Supongo que es suficiente" murmuró el juez "Jurado, ¿Cuántos dicen que la acusada es culpable de los cargos?"  
Todas las manos del jurado se levantaron. El juez sonrió con crueldad "Culpable, entonces"  
"Cuando lo sepas, te arrepentirás de cada una de tus palabras" le amenazó Naomi, mirándolo fijamente.  
"Guardián, llévela a un costado y traigan a los demás acusados" ordenó el juez.  
"Falta cada vez menos" le murmuró Alord a Jorge mientras, El guardián de Naomi la llevó a una esquina oscura y los demás guardianes llevaron a sus reclusos hacia el frente. Los guardianes dejaron a los chicos en el sector iluminado y se volvieron a situar en la parte oscura en silencio.  
"Lamento no poder darle asiento a todos, pero los traidores no lo merecen" les dijo el juez con una sonrisa irritante.  
"¡Traidor será usted!" le gritó Perla enojada.  
"Al parecer saben más que nosotros" le dijo Uriel.  
"¿A qué se refiere?" le preguntó la bruja.  
"Que ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera" Uriel también se rio y se ganó las miradas de asco del jurado.  
"Está más que claro" dijo Jorge por lo bajo.  
"¿Perdón?" dijo el juez "No entiendo"  
"Que eres un idiota" le gritó Jorge. El juez fingió no haber oído la burla.  
"Es obvio que ellos no saben el paradero del buscado Alord Fidelgriff, así que ya no hay mucho que hacer aquí. ¡Qué opine el jurado!" Todas las manos se levantaron nuevamente.  
"Parece que son culpables" les dijo la bruja de la izquierda, con una sonrisa triunfante.  
"Serán sentenciados a cadena perpetua en Askaban, culpables de los cargos antes mencionados" dictó el juez.  
"Ahora serán transportados a una cárcel provisoria en dónde esperarán el transporte directo a Azkaban, donde quedaran locos de remate" dictaminó el mago de la derecha.  
"¡locos de remate!" les gritó Perla.  
"Locos de remate" volvió a gritar el juez "Y cuando estén allá, espero que les den el beso"  
Jorge miró hacia los costados. Las personas del jurado no se asustaban por esas palabras. Parecía que todos en aquella sala disfrutaban del espectáculo, todos estaban psicópatas, personas que no sentían ningún remordimiento por lo que decían, aun les quedaban otros veinte juicios y todos aquellos querían terminar lo más rápidamente con aquella dictadura.  
"Pero antes de todo eso" dijo el juez, poniéndose de pie "Estos niños conspiraban desde antes que tomáramos el poder"  
"Nosotros solo nos preveníamos" le dijo Uriel.  
"¿Quién les ha informado sobre esos acontecimientos? ¿Quién era el traidor en el Ministerio? ¿Era ese Alord?" el juez parecía querer saber a toda costa dónde estaba Alord.  
"No sabemos lo que pregunta" dijo Chantal.  
"Seguro, niña tonta. Todos ustedes son conservadores. Ustedes quieren volver a ese tiempo en dónde los muggles y los sangre sucia caminaban tranquilos por las calles. Bueno, eso se acabó" el juez les sonrió, orgulloso de su propia crueldad.  
"Sin embargo…" dijo uno de los guardianes, saliendo de la parte oscura y caminando hacia la luz "… no tienes idea de lo que sucederá en tus narices"  
"¿Qué?" preguntó el juez, mirandolo "¿Qué dices?"  
"Pues…" el guardián dio un paso hacia adelante, era la misma túnica ámbar de antes, pero ahora su rostro era el de un joven apuesto "Parece que buscas lo que nunca encontrarás"  
"Alord" murmuró el juez "Aquí te escondías. Fue tonto que mostraras tu rostro, ahora no podrás escapar. ¡Guardianes!" el juez le gritó a la oscuridad, esperando que los guardias aparecieran.  
"¡Inmovilus!" gritó una voz femenina. El juez, la bruja a su izquierda, el mago a su derecha, el jurado y el hombre que guardaba las varitas quedaron inmovilizados al instante. Naomi salió de las sombras y miró al juez con diversión: "Si no hubieras estado tan preocupado en castigarme, te habrías dado cuenta de que puedo hacer hechizos sin mi varita, viejo estúpido"  
"¿Qué pasó con los guardias?" preguntó Chantal.  
"Naomi inmovilizó al suyo y se me acercó" dijo Alord, quitándole la bolsa con las varitas al hombre que los miraba quietos "Luego me ayudó a inmovilizar a los demás"  
Alord deshizo las cadenas de todos y les dio a cada uno su varita.  
"¿Cómo salimos ahora?" preguntó Jorge "Por más que estén inmóviles, ellos siguen estando aquí" señaló al juez y jurado que estaban hechizados, pero claramente conscientes.  
"Afuera del juzgado hay un hombre llamado Rodolphus. Él también es un guardia. Le haremos creer que ustedes fueron condenados y así podremos subir para escapar" les explicó Alord "Así que borren esas sonrisas de libertad y oculten sus varitas"  
Los chicos hicieron caso y vieron como Alord tomaba algo de una petaca. Su rostro se convulsionó y se transformó en el de uno de los guardias inmovilizados. En seguida, él se puso al frente y los miró una vez más: "Recuerden actuar como si estuvieran presos aún"  
Alord se puso en frente de ellos y atravesó la puerta. Afuera, había un hombre de altura media y cabello castaño, con la misma túnica ámbar que Alord.  
"Estos ya están condenados, Rodolphus" anunció Alord, señalando a los chicos, que ya habían escondido sus varitas y juntado sus manos como si estuvieran atadas.  
"¿Por qué no llevan cadenas?" preguntó el hombre, con aire de sospecha.  
"Han sido encantados para no poder moverse, no te preocupes" lo tranquilizó Alord.  
"Entonces, vámonos" dijo Rodolphus, caminando en frente de la comitiva. Se movilizaron a través de largos pasillos de paredes verdosas y poca luz, hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación que sólo tenía dos caminos, uno hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda.  
"Vamos por aquí" dijo Alord, señalando hacia la derecha.  
"Pero… este no es el camino Axwen" le dijo Rodolphus a Alord "Las celdas provisorias quedan hacia allá"  
"Lo sé, Rodolphus pero…" Alord sacó su varita y le apuntó "Desmaio" El hombre cayó hacia atrás con un brusco sonido.  
"Rápido, hay que levantarlo y llevarlo a aquella habitación" Alord señaló a la única puerta que se veía en el pasillo izquierdo "Saquen sus varitas, chicos, Naomi, ayúdame con él"  
"No pensé que fuera tan fácil" dijo Naomi y apuntó al hombre desmayado en el suelo "Winguardium Leviosa"  
Rodolphus levitó en el aire, mientras Alord los conducía a la habitación. Una vez adentro, Naomi depositó al guardián en el suelo.  
"¿A qué hemos venido aquí?" preguntó Uriel a los demás.  
"¿Acaso podemos escapar por red-flu?" preguntó Perla, mirando la chimenea que había allí.  
"Deben tenerlas controladas" dijo Jorge.  
"Eso es cierto" le siguió Alord.  
"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Chantal "¿Algún otro plan del que no sabemos nada?"  
"En eso puede que tengas razón" le contestó Alord mirando de reojo a Naomi "Esto es un complot contra el Ministerio… los detalles van para después."  
"Sí, es otro plan del que no sabemos nada" murmuró Uriel, enfadado.  
"Cállate y escucha" le ordenó Jorge.  
"Les diré lo que tenemos que hacer" siguió Alord "Me he infiltrado en el Ministerio mientras Naomi los distraía con esa falsa confesión. Preparé varias pociones multijugos. Una por cada uno de nosotros" Alord sacó una bolsa sin fondo de su túnica y les entregó frascos de poción multijugos y túnicas de diferentes colores a cada uno. "Cada frasco, tiene una etiqueta con el nombre de la persona que reemplazaremos y el departamento del Ministerio adónde tienen que ir. Irán de a dos, no estarán solos"  
"¿Qué hay de los conservadores?" preguntó Naomi, mirando su frasco.  
"¿Conservadores?" preguntó Chantal.  
"Supongo que están de nuestro lado" le respondió Jorge "Aunque igual no sé mucho sobre lo que estos dos planean"  
"Hay conservadores en las entradas y sólo dejaran salir a los que tengan el listón blanco. Sus ropas lo tienen. Diríjanse hacia sus departamentos con discreción y a las doce en punto todos atacaremos" continuó Alord.  
"¿Atacar? ¿Atacar a quién?" preguntó Perla.  
"Lo que sea que esté allí" dijo Alord, con cierto entusiasmo en su voz "Destruyan todo lo que encuentren ahí. Papeles y cualquier información que pueda relacionar a quien sea"  
"¿Y si nos descubren?" preguntó Uriel.  
"También tienen un listón rojo. Lo que significa que serán defendidos en ese caso. Ustedes no atacaran a nadie, sólo romperán cosas. A ustedes los defenderán para que huyan de aquí" aclaró Alord "Bueno, apurémonos"  
Todos se pusieron las túnicas. Las de Perla y Chantal eran rosadas, las de Uriel y Jorge eran negras, las de Alord y Naomi eran de color ámbar. Al mismo tiempo, todos se tomaron la poción que había en sus frascos. Jorge sintió que iba a vomitar, pero se esforzó por tragar el asqueroso brebaje. Los demás tenían las mismas reacciones de asco y casi al instante, sus apariencias cambiaron. Perla cambió su cabello negro por una larga cabellera roja y unos dientes demasiado salidos. Chantal se hizo un tanto más alta, y su normal apariencia infantil fue reemplazada por una mujer de edad avanzada. A Uriel le creció la nariz y el cabello de su cabeza desapareció. Jorge se volvió rubio y muy delgado. Naomi se convirtió en una mujer de piel morena y cabello largo y lacio.  
"Tengan cuidado y mucha suerte" dijo Alord, dirigiéndose a la puerta "Vámonos" le dijo a Naomi y desapareció con ella al final del pasillo. Todos se separaron en diferentes direcciones  
Jorge y Uriel tenían que ir a el departamento donde se encontraba el detector de magia, pero ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo llegar hasta ahí. Intentando caminar normales, se metieron en el ascensor, esperando que la voz femenina que anunciaba cada departamento les dijera dónde estaban. Al parecer estaban mucho más debajo de lo que creían, subieron y el ascensor aún parecía acarrear muchos magos y brujas que iban a sus respectivos departamentos.  
"¡Jiro! ¿Qué haces por aquí?" le dijo una bruja bajita con sonrisa amable a Uriel, o más bien, al hombre que al parecer se llamaba Jiro.  
"¿Qué?" preguntó él, como si no hubiera escuchado bien.  
"¿Qué haces aquí? El detector está cuatro pisos más abajo" le dijo la bruja, mirandolo con extrañeza.  
"Ah, que tonto eres Jiro" exclamó Jorge, tratando de salvar la situación "Te dije que bajaras ahí hace rato ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta?"  
Jorge y Uriel se rieron y la bruja se bajó en el piso siguiente con ellos "Ten cuidado con esa cabeza, Jiro" le advirtió antes de desaparecer.  
"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Uriel, mientras bajaban las escaleras.  
"Sí, esa señora te conocía. Menos mal que no preguntó nada más" le contestó Jorge, que estaba teniendo problemas manejando las largas piernas que ahora tenía.  
"¿Dijo cuatro pisos más abajo?" preguntó Uriel.  
"Sí, hay que apresurarnos, faltan veinte minutos para las doce, en cualquier momento se acabará el efecto de la poción multijugos" le dijo Jorge.  
Cuando entraron al Departamento del detector, se dieron cuenta de que estaban reemplazando a los jefes del departamento, ya que todos allí les daban los buenos días o los miraban con respeto. Dos hombres corpulentos con listones blancos en las muñecas estaban a cada lado de una puerta grande y morada. Uriel y Jorge se acercaron a ellos y les mostraron su listón. Los hombres corpulentos se corrieron y les dejaron el paso. Lo que había adentro los sorprendió. Había un globo terráqueo gigante en el centro, que parecía estar hecho de algo líquido y fantasmagórico a la vez. En él, se iluminaban puntos de color rojo, que representaban a los magos menores de edad que hacían magia, a los que usaban las redes-flu se los detectaba con puntos verdes, los que se desaparecían eran puntos negros y los demás usos indebidos de la magia eran de color azul.  
Dieron las doce.  
"¿Ahora que hacemos?" dijo Jorge.  
"Hay que destruirlo" le dijo Uriel y sacando su varita. "Incendio"  
El hechizo no surtió efecto pero se encendió una luz rojo en la habitación y una voz resonó por todo el ministerio.  
"¡Intrusos! ¡Alerta!"  
"Van a venir" dijo Uriel asustado.  
"Reducto" gritó Jorge, intentando destruir el globo pero no le paso nada. Lo que hizo fue rebotar el hechizo. La voz que daba la alerta seguía sonando, en cualquier momento llegarían a buscarlos. Y ahí, Jorge entendió. No podían destruirlo, era un arma demasiado poderosa.  
"¡Para!" le gritó a Uriel, que intentaba frenéticamente destruirlo "Lo necesitaremos"  
"¿Para qué?" preguntó Uriel.  
"No lo sé, pero puede ser útil" Jorge apuntó con su varita y dijo "Diminueto" El globo se encogió al tamaño de su mano y lo guardó en su túnica.  
"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" preguntó Uriel, asustado.  
"Hay que destruir todo ¡Bombarda!" una pila de concreto salió volando. Uriel lo imitó y antes de salir corriendo de esa habitación, dejaron el lugar completamente destruido. Había muchas personas que corrían cuando salieron, las esquivaron y trataron de mezclarse entre las multitudes que se subían a los ascensores. Casi de milagro llegaron a la planta principal, dónde había muchísima más gente.  
"¿Ahora a donde iremos?" preguntó Uriel, mirando hacia todas partes.  
"Sólo corre" le ordenó Jorge "Allí hay una persona de listón blanco"  
Se acercaron a la bruja que tenía un listón blanco y les mostraron el suyo. La bruja les dijo que debían entrar a la habitación que había en un pasillo que señaló con una mano en medio del tumulto. Jorge y Uriel entraron a la dicha puerta y se encontraron con una habitación enorme. Debía tener al menos unos 100 metros de largo. En el fondo, Jorge pudo distinguir a Naomi que estaba junto a Alord. Los efectos de la poción multijugos se estaban desvaneciendo y los jóvenes volvieron a ser ellos mismos.  
"Nos ha tocado ir a donde tienen los registros de todos los magos nacidos" les dijo Naomi, mientras se quitaba la larga túnica ámbar "Lo hemos destruido todo. Ha salido genial"  
"Esta es la entrada" dijo Alord, señalando la puerta grande y dorada que había detrás de ellos "Están todos fuera del Ministerio esperando a que salgamos, parecer ellos no saben a qué veníamos. Aún debemos esperar a Perla y Chantal"  
"¿Adónde fueron ellas?" preguntó Jorge.  
"Ellas fueron a los registros de nacidos muggles, ya deberían haber vuelto" dijo Naomi.  
"¿Por qué?" preguntó Uriel.  
"Porque en cualquier momento, los del Ministerio entraran por la misma puerta en la que ustedes acaban de entrar" dijo Alord "Nos están encerrando aquí. Pero eso después… ¿Y bien?"  
"¿Qué?" contestó Uriel.  
"El globo" les dijo Alord como si fuera obvio "¿Lo destruyeron?" preguntó.  
"Aquí está" Jorge lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Alord.  
"Excelente" murmuró él, guardándolo.  
"¡Chicos!" por otra puerta de color morado, a su izquierda, Perla y Chantal venían corriendo, con sus túnicas rosadas que obviamente les quedaban grandes.  
"Nos vienen persiguiendo" dijo Perla, tratando de recobrar el aliento.  
"¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó Naomi.  
"Lo destruimos todo" contestó Chantal "Ya nadie puede probar que somos sangre sucia"  
Una voz resonó en esa habitación. Era una voz masculina "A los magos traidores, se les pide que se queden dónde están. No tiene caso huir"  
"Claro que nos quedaremos" dijo Jorge, sarcásticamente.  
"¿Listos?" les preguntó Alord de repente.  
"¿Para qué?" preguntó Chantal.  
"Nos vamos a desaparecer" dijo Alord.  
"¡Pero aún no sabemos!" se quejó Perla.  
"Nos iremos en un traslador" Alord sacó de su bolsa sin fondo una chamarra "Tómenla, vamos, no tardará en activarse"  
En ese momento, la puerta morada del otro lado de la habitación se abrió. Una multitud de magos y brujas de túnicas ámbar y rojas entraron con varitas en mano. El mago alto que estaba en el centro gritó: "¡Son ellos, captúrenlos!"  
Todos los del Ministerio levantaron sus varitas y pronunciaron unas palabras. Águilas de tamaño colosal, hechas de oro y fuego aparecieron de repente, llenando aquella habitación enorme y vacía, además de la presencia de todos los jóvenes que estaban juntos, agarrando una chamarra.  
"¿Por qué no se activa?" preguntó Uriel, nervioso, mirando como esas águilas extendían sus alas y se dirigían hacia ellos.  
"Ya casi" dijo Alord "¡Ahora!" Las águilas cada vez estaban más cerca pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos ellos ya se encontraban girando sobre sí. Gritaron, claro que gritaron por el impulso. A excepción de Alord, Uriel y Naomi, los demás jamás se habían desaparecido o usado un traslador. Sintieron que sus entrañas se retorcían y el viento les agitada con violencia el cabello y de repente, estaban en un lugar obscuro donde el sol estaba por salir. Los chicos cayeron en el suelo cubierto de césped y hojas.  
"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Jorge, cuando pudo ponerse de pie.  
"México" contesto Alord "Esto es un bosque de México. Así les será más fácil volver a casa"  
"¿A casa?" preguntó Perla, exaltada "¿Tenemos que irnos?"  
"¿Tanto para eso?" preguntó Uriel, decepcionado.  
"Escúchenme" les dijo Alord, tratando de imponerse "Vayan a casa. Vendré por ustedes, pero no ahora. Mientras tendrán que volver de nuevo con su familia. No hagan magia a menos que sea necesario y cuando el momento llegue podremos seguir"  
"¿Y cuándo sabremos cuál es el día?" preguntó Chantal, sus ojos estaban húmedos.  
"Solo llegará" dijo Alord y miró fijamente a Naomi "Yo también iré a casa. Naomi, sólo hay que seguir con el plan"  
"No te vayas todavía" le suplicó Naomi acercándose a abrazarlo, pero antes de que ella llegara él, Alord se había desaparecido frente a sus ojos. Se oyó el chasquido y una ráfaga de viento ondeaba los cabellos de Naomi. Ella se quedó inmóvil, como si esperara que Alord apareciera nuevamente. Los demás se quedaron mirándola, sin saber qué hacer.  
Una lágrima resbaló en su mejilla antes de que hablara: "Creo, que es hora de que volvamos a casa"  
"No puedo creer que hayamos luchado tanto sólo para esto" dijo Uriel enojado y se desapareció.  
"¿Dónde estamos exactamente?" le preguntó Perla.  
"Tomen la chamarra" les ordenó y los amigos se acercaron a ella. Giraron sobre sí mismos y fueron a parar en una plaza desolada.  
"Esto es mi pueblo" dijo Perla.  
"La chamarra está hechizada para ir a los hogares de cada uno" le dijo Naomi "Ve a casa y ten cuidado"  
Perla abrazó a Chantal, a Jorge y a Naomi y luego se marchó sin decir nada más. Volvieron a tomar la chamarra y aparecieron en una colina cubierta de musgo.  
"Supongo que aquí me voy yo" Chantal se encogió de hombros y se fue sin despedirse. Entonces, se quedaron Naomi y Jorge solos. Naomi dejó de tragarse su orgullo y dejó caer más lágrimas.  
"No supusiste que Alord se iría" le dijo Jorge, abrazándola.  
"En realidad sí lo sabía" los amigos se separaron "Pero quise creer que se quedaría conmigo un poco más" Naomi se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos "¿Podrás?" le preguntó ella, con una leve sonrisa.  
"¿Desaparecerme o tener una vida muggle?" contestó Jorge con desgano.  
"Las dos cosas" le contestó ella.  
"Sobreviviré" contestó él. Ella sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era una copia en miniatura de "Los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo"  
"Nos pondremos en contacto" le dijo Naomi, entregándoselo.  
"¿Adónde irás?" le preguntó Jorge.  
"No a casa. No pondré en peligro a mi familia" Naomi suspiró "Nos vemos"  
Entonces se oyó otra vez ese chasquido propio de la desaparición y el viento se arremolino suavemente. Un momento después Naomi ya no estaba ahí.  
Jorge se desapareció. Nunca antes lo había intentado, pero ahora cuando comenzó a dar vueltas, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, las cosas se vieron borrosas durante algunos segundos. Cuando se le aclaró la vista vio ahí su casa. Cuando se fue era de un solo piso, pero ahora tenía dos. Ahí estaba pequeña y cuadrada, con dos ventanales en cada piso y la luz blanca azulada que venía desde adentro. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. La luz pegó en sus ojos y lo dejó ver el interior.  
En cuanto entró, en cuanto dejó el primer paso allí adentro, supo que ya nada sería lo mismo, que estaba en un mundo al que no pertenecía. Un mundo del cual tal vez nunca saldría. Ahora se sentía más solo que nunca y supo desde el inicio que iba a extrañar tanto aquel hermoso y enorme castillo.  
La vida muggle había empezado.


End file.
